One new message
by VCLvcl123
Summary: Kate started getting Texts and Emails from Castle. She ends up in the Hamptons and they think it will be just them, but in pops Martha. With Martha comes a party and a couple odd events.
1. hearing from him

Castle had been gone a month and she already felt, well, bored. She wasn't going to let what had happened affect her. Sure, when she went home at night she would think about it, but not here. Not at the precinct.

It was the truth though, she did feel bored. Normally she would arrive and Castle would have her coffee ready for her. Then he would begin their banter. She missed that. Her days didn't feel full.

She was sitting at her desk playing solitaire on her computer. She had finished all her paper work and they hadn't gotten a case in a long time. She got bored with solitaire so she decided to check her email.

She had three new messages, two were jokes from Lanie and one was from him.

**Hey. How goes it? I just wanted to let you know that I would much rather have brought you with me. The thing is that about a week after I got here I had to kick my blood sucking ex-wife out. She was trying to make me work, can you believe that? Why would I do such a thing? Plus she complains ALL THE TIME. It was torture. You should arrest her. Have you ever noticed that you feel braver when you're writing an email and not talking face to face? Maybe that's just me. Anyway, how are things going there? Do you guys miss me yet? Well I hope to hear from you soon. **

**~Rick~**

She contemplated writing back. Hearing about how miserable he was when Gina was there made Kate happy. Yeah, she would write back.

**Hi, thing are going good. Actually things are pretty boring around here. We haven't had a case in ages. I even finished all my paperwork. I know scary right? Anyway, the guys are missing you something terrible. They are like sad little puppies, it's tough to watch. I have to say things are a little weird not having you following me around all the time. In all honesty my days are pretty boring. **

***Kate***

She knew what he was talking about when he said writing an email was easier. Her cursor hovered over the send button for a while before she decided to press SEND. When she did she felt happier.

The clock hit six and she decided she would leave. On her way home she stopped and got some Chinese takeout. She almost had a complete Styrofoam pyramid in her fridge. She flipped through the channels on the T.V not really finding anything of interest. She gave up after about twenty minutes and decided to take a shower. She was just getting into bed when her phone beeped. She had a text from Castle.

**Hey. What's up?**

The moon, it's time to sleep. She felt like saying. She decided against saying that.

**Nm. You?**

She waited for a bit and when it seemed like he wasn't going to respond she tried to fall asleep. A couple seconds later her phone beeped again.

**Not much. I was just trying to figure out how I could get Rook to help someone sneak out of a hospital without Nikki stopping him. Any suggestions?**

She thought about it for a moment. She would need to know why he was sneaking someone out of the hospital, who it was and why Nikki didn't want him to.

**No idea. Why are you writing so late? And why are you texting people so late?**

It was almost one in the morning. She needed to get some sleep. She wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning.

**Oh Jeeze. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what time it was. I'm sorry if I woke you.**

She laughed a little. Only Castle would text people at 1am and not think about the time.

**No, actually I was awake. You didn't answer my question. What are you doing up so late?**

She was surprised how fast he sent the next text. She wondered if he was using a full keyboarded phone.

**I'm so bored. You can only do so much writing in one day. The beach isn't any fun without someone with me. So, from sitting and doing nothing all day I'm not tired.**

It made her happy to know that he was just as bored as her. At least she wasn't the only one.

**You could go for a run. **

She was trying to stay awake to wait for his next text but she couldn't. When she woke up in the morning she saw that she had two texts from him. The first one was his answer to what she had said.

**That's not a bad idea. I could get into shape.**

She clicked on text number two.

**Goodnight sleeping beauty. **

She couldn't help the smile the crept across her face. She got up, got dressed, and headed off to work.


	2. Funny

**Sorry it's a little long. I hope you like it. Please review. **

* * *

They still hadn't gotten a case and Kate was bored out of her mind. She decided to grab a snack from the vending machine then go see Lanie.

She couldn't decide which to get, chocolate cookies or chocolate pretzels? She was definitely in a chocolate mood. She decided she would get both and share with Lanie. The elevator ride to the morgue went by a lot quicker then Kate had expected.

"Hey girl!" Lanie said when Kate walked into the room. "Whatcha got?" She asked eyeing up the chocolate treats Kate carried.

"Chocolate cookies and chocolate covered pretzels. You want some?"

"You know I do." She said and then pulled two chairs over to an examination table. Then she pulled two Dr. Peppers out of her mini fridge.

"So what's up?" Lanie asked.

"Not a whole hell of a lot. We haven't had a case in forever. Is it bad that I want a case? It's not like I want someone murdered but I'm soo bored."

"No, you want to be able to do your job and not just sit around. That's not wrong. It's different for me though. If I say it I'm asking for a body to examine, that just aint right."

Kate smiled at her and popped a pretzel into her mouth. Then her phone beeped. Of course it was Castle.

**I sent you an email. When you get a chance you should read it. It's pretty funny. **

She smiled and hit reply.

**I will when I get back to my desk.**

"Why are you so smiley all of a sudden?" Lanie asked.

"Oh, um, I don't know."

Her phone beeped again.

**It's a bunch of funny quotes. I'm telling you, you will laugh your ass off, unless I'm just weird and it's not really funny. I really hope I'm not the only one who thinks it's funny. **

"Who you texting? Lanie asked.

"Um… Castle." Lanie just raised an eyebrow.

"Tell him I say hi." She said munching on a cookie.

**Uh… Lanie says hi.**

"So you two are on good terms now?" Lanie asked. She was really good at prying.

"Yeah I guess. He told me about how Gina only stayed for a week before he kicked her out because she was evil."

Lanie laughed. "Hmm. Okay."

**Tell her I say hi back. You should show her the Email. **

"Um, can I check my Email?" Lanie looked a little confused.

"Uh… sure. Why?"

"Castle sent me an Email that's apparently a bunch of hilarious quotes."

**Checking**

She pulled up her Email and searched for his.

**Funny Quotes**

**I have great faith in fools; self-confidence my friends call it. I think crime pays. The hours are good, you travel a lot. I hope life isn't a joke, because I don't get it. When I read about the evils of drinking, I gave up reading. Flying is simple. You just throw yourself at the ground and miss. Avoid hangovers: stay drunk. Most people are only alive because it is illegal to shoot them. Life is a waste of time and time is a waste of life, so waste your time and have the time of your life! **

**I've got problem for your solution… Some say the glass is half full, some say the glass is half empty. I say "Are you gonna drink that? Everyone has a photographic memory… some just don't have film. Common sense is the most evenly distributed quantity in the world. Everyone thinks he has enough. All people have the right to stupidity but some abuse the privilege. When I was born I was so surprised I didn't talk for a year and a half. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again? It is easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission. A man went to a wise man and asked him a ****question****. the wise man said, 'I don't know ask a girl! My Reality Check bounced Some people are like Slinky's. Pretty much useless but make you smile when you push them down the stairs.**

**~Rick~**

Lanie and Kate sat for a couple of minutes reading them. A laugh coming out here and there. It was pretty funny.

"That's not bad." Lanie said sitting back down in front of her cookie.

"Yeah, I like it." Kate said.

**Not bad Castle. It was pretty funny.**

"So do you want to go out for drinks after work?" Lanie asked.

"Sure, I could use a drink." Kate said, then her phone beeped again.

**I thought you might like it. Now get back to work, slacker.**

Kate laughed. She wished she had something to get back to, but alas, she did not.

**Speak for yourself. You should be writing.**

"Well, I'll see you after work then." Kate said throwing away the wrappers.

"Okay, thanks for the snack."

"No problem." Kate said and walked back to the elevator.

**Touché detective, touché. **

She stepped onto the elevator before she hit reply and had to wait until she got off for cell service.

**Goodbye Castle!**

**

* * *

**

Maybe it wasnt too long. Anyway, as for the quotes, i got them in an email this morning. I hope you liked them. REVIEW


	3. late nights

**Well, another chapter is here. Let me know if you are liking the story.**

* * *

Kate had once again eaten Chinese food for dinner. The only difference was that she ordered in tonight. When she finished she couldn't help but text Castle.

**The Styrofoam temple is complete!**

She grabbed a book and laid down on the couch, waiting for his reply.

**I need proof.**

She smiled and set the book down, and then she opened the fridge and took a picture.

**Here's your proof.**

She lies back down on the couch and didn't even get the book open before he replied.

**Nice. It's about time. How long have you been working on it?**

She had to think back to when she first moved into her new apartment.

**About a month. **

She decided reading wasn't going to work out so she put the book away and went to change into her pj's. Then she climbed into bed.

**So how was your day?**

She liked texting Castle. He seemed a little more mature in his texts.

**Long and boring. After work I went for drinks with Lanie. **

They only had a couple drinks and then went home. It was something they did every Friday.

**Fun. Fun. So what are you doing this weekend?**

A big fat nothing. She had no plans. She might go to the movies, but that was boring by herself.

**I don't have any plans.**

She felt pathetic saying it.

**No big plans with Demming?**

Crap! She had forgotten that he didn't know her and Demming broke up. She didn't want to tell him now but it was for the best.

**Actually, me and Demming broke up.**

She waited very impatiently for his response. It felt like time was going by extra slow just to piss her off. When he finally text back she was kind of shocked.

**Are you okay?**

He was being so sweet. It was weird. She knew from the beginning that he didn't like Demming. She even heard him call Demming Shlemming a couple times when he thought she wasn't listening.

**Yeah, I was the one who broke it off. He just wasn't the one.**

She had thought, before Castle left, that he could be the right one. Now she wasn't so sure. She had re-boxed up all her feelings and tucked them away deep inside. She really hoped he didn't reply with something that would try to pull the feelings back out.

**Guess what?**

Well at least he's changing the topic, she hoped.

**What?**

She really wasn't expecting what he said.

**I went for a run this morning. It felt good. I went like a mile before I died. Do you think that I should get a personal trainer? Or maybe a yoga instructor?**

He actually went for a run. She didn't think he would. She was only joking last night.

**A personal trainer could be a good thing. I like yoga. I find it relaxing. So if you think you really need it.**

She glanced at the clock. It read 1:34 am. Wow, this is the latest she had stayed up in a while.

**I think I'll get a personal trainer, but you could be my Yoga instructor. Oh just imagine…**

She laughed. There's the Castle she was used to.

**In your dreams Castle.**

His mind seemed to always find its way to the gutter

**Frequently.**

This made her blush. She was happy no one was around to see.

**Jeeze you are such a guy!**

She couldn't help but imagine about Castle doing yoga with her. It was a funny image.

**And proud to be!**

She didn't know what else to say.

**I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'll be waking up early tomorrow.**

Right after she sent it she realized he knew she had no plans.

**I thought you didn't have any plans? Are you not telling me something or are you trying to get rid of me, or both?**

She had to think of something. She didn't want him to know she was just tired.

**After talking to you I have decided to go for a morning jog.**

It was pathetic but it was the best she could think of.

**Have fun. Goodnight.**

She decided maybe she would actually go for a jog.

**Night.**


	4. unexpected visitor

**They dont talk as much in this chapter but I really think you will like it. Please Review. **

* * *

Castle rolled out of bed around noon and went to make coffee. He thought about how last night Beckett said she didn't have anything planned for this weekend. Sure it was already Saturday afternoon but he could still give her something to do.

**Whatcha doing?**

He text her. He would invite her down to his place. The beach was always a good way to spend a weekend. He was looking out at the ocean, coffee in hand when she text back.

**We finally got a case! It's about time. Anyway gotta work, can't talk.**

Damn. There goes that idea. Now he had to figure out what he would do for the weekend.

He went up to his room to change and pulled on a pair of brown carpenter shorts and a blue T-shirt. Then he went back downstairs and out the back door. He was going to go for a walk on the beach. He got about a half a mile from his house before he turned around.

On his way back he saw this really beautiful blue seashell. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He would send it with some sand to Alexis. She had told him multiple times how much fun she was having but she missed the beach.

When he reached his house he found that he had an unexpected visitor. It was a dog like the one in Because of Winn Dixie. A Picardy Shepherd to be exact. She didn't have a collar which meant she might be a stray.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the pound, but about two rings in he hung up. The dog was giving him this look like she knew what Castle was doing.

"Don't look at me like that." He said and the dog cocked her head to the side. She looked so cute. "I can't resist." Castle said and let the dog into his house. He really hoped this decision didn't come back to bite him in the ass, literally. He had been bitten in the ass before, it wasn't fun.

He made himself a sandwich and when he sat down to eat it the dog sat her head in his lap and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Are you hungry?" As soon as he said it the dog jumped up. She was bouncing around. "I take it that's a yes."

He would have to go to the store and buy some dog food. He was at the front door but the dog wasn't following him.

"Come here…" He realized he didn't know what to call her. "…girl. Come on." She didn't budge. He tried a couple names to see if she responded to any. "Come here Shelby." Nope. "Daisy?" Nope. "Come here Becks!" He said, he didn't think she would come but she trotted on over to him. He tested the name again. "Becks!" She raised her ears and looked at him.

"Okay, Becks it is."

When he got to the pet store he couldn't stop buying stuff. He got all sorts of toys, a dog bed, shampoo, and treats. He didn't know why he didn't get a dog earlier. He really hoped no one came looking for Becks.

He got home and unloaded everything. He was putting it all away when he got a text.

**This sucks.**

It was from Beckett.

**What sucks?**

He carried Becks' bed up to his room and plopped it down at the foot of his bed. Everywhere he went she was right there with him.

**The case is already over. I know I should be happy but it was only a couple of hours before figured out it was the brother and got a confession.**

He didn't want to let her know he was happy that the case was over because that meant he could talk to her.

**I'm sorry. Guess what!**

He pulled out the dog dishes and filled one with water and one with food. Becks drank most of the water. He wondered how long it had been since she had last drank.

**What?**

He sat down on his leather couch and placed his feet on the coffee table.

**I got a dog! **

He waited for her reply. Sense the case was over maybe she could come up for a day and a half.

**Are you serious? What kind? What did you name it?**

He thought about that for a minute, how would she like the name?

**She's a Picardy Sheppard. She just showed up at the house. No tags or collar. **

He decided he wouldn't tell her the name unless she asked again.

**Send me a picture**

He got back up and went to take a picture but Becks was gone. Shit.

"Becks? Come here Becks." He yelled. Before he knew it he was on the ground. She had tackled him and was licking his face. She was a ninja dog. He didn't even hear her coming.

"Hey. Stop it." She hopped off of him and waited for him to get up.

"Okay, sit." He said. She did. She was very obedient.

When he pulled out his phone to take a picture it was like she was posing. She rolled onto her back, legs in the air, tongue hanging out.

"Nice." He said and snapped the picture.

**She posed like this just for you.**

When he put his phone back in his pocket she rolled over and looked at him, then she jumped up and ran to the back door. She stuck her nose to the door and waited for him to open. When he did she trotted out and sat on the porch waiting for him. He came outside and sat on the steps, looking at the beach.

**Aw. How cute. When can I meet her?**

Was she asking if she could come up to see the dog? She had time today, it was only two thirty.

**Maybe you could come up for the rest of the weekend?**

He nervously waited for her to reply. He really wanted her to say yes, but she would probably say no.

**Sure, why not.**

Was he dreaming or did she really just say yes. When he asked her to come up here before summer she used every excuse in the book not to. Now she was saying yes without taking time to think about it.

**Great. I'll see you soon then?**

Please don't say you already changed your mind.

**Yeah, see you soon. **

His heart fluttered. He felt like a teenage girl who just got asked to prom.


	5. Arriving

"Your seriously going to do this?" Lanie asked for the millionth time.

"Yes I am. I have nothing to do here and there's a beach there."

"You go girl." She said and continued helping her pack. "Oh, this is cute." Lanie said holding up a little blue bikini. "I don't think I've seen it before. Did you but it just for writer boy?"

She felt her cheeks get hot. "I've had it for a while, I just never wear it."

"Suurrre." Lanie said sarcastically. She grabbed the bikini from Lanie and stuffed it into the bag.

"Well, I guess I'm ready." She said. They walked to the elevator and then out to the parking garage. "Thanks." She told Lanie as she climbed into her car.

"Don't have too much fun, or do." Lanie said threw the window. She just waved as she drove off.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to his house in the Hamptons.

He was pacing back and forth. She should be arriving anytime now. He still couldn't believe she had said yes.

Becks was looking at him curiously.

"I'm nervous." He said defending himself.

"I haven't seen her in over a month."

She cocked her head to the other side then sneezed.

"Bless you." He said. He was talking to a dog, how pathetic was that?

Then he heard a car pull up. He heard a door shut and then there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and when he saw her it took him a minute to catch his breath. She was so gorgeous. Her hair, her eyes, and her perfectly sculpted body. Damn.

"Hi Castle." She said knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, come in." He said slightly embarrassed.

He took her bags from her and set them aside. Then he took her jacket and hung it up.

"So this must be…" She stopped; he still hadn't told her the dog's name.

"Becks. This is Becks." He said patting the dogs head.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's a good name, how'd you come up with it?"

Damn. She wanted him to say it out loud.

"I… it was on my mind and when I was trying to figure out what to call her that seemed to fit."

She smiled a smile that made him week in the knees. "I like that name." She said. Then he decided to show her around.

"This place is amazing." She said when they had finished the main floor. He ran and grabbed her bags and led her upstairs.

"This is my room." He said opening and then quickly closing the door so she could get a quick peek at it. "This is your room." He said opening the door next to his.

Great, she would be right next to him. She looked in the room and was pretty amazed. The bed was huge and it had a very fluffy looking comforter. There was also a black dresser, a desk in the corner, and a T.V on the wall. She even had her own bathroom. It was better than her whole apartment.

"Wow." She said. He came in behind her and set the bags down on the bed.

"I'll leave you to get settled then." He said. "What would you like for dinner?"

"What do you have?"

"Chicken, steak, pasta, and pizza."

"Pizza sounds good."

"Okay." He said and then left closing the door behind him.

The first thing she did when she knew he was gone was fall backwards onto the bed. It was so comfy. Then she got up and started to unpack. She didn't have a lot of stuff since she would only be there one night but it still took her a while. When she was closing the dresser her phone beeped.

**Dinners ready!**

She giggled. He text her from the kitchen.

**Be down in a second.**

She zipped up her bags and put them under her bed. Then she strolled down stairs.

Becks was laying under the table and castle was carrying a sausage pizza to the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, why not." She said and sat down on the couch.

"I've got all the Terminators, National Treasure one and two, Definitely Maybe, or The Pirates of the Caribbean movies?"

She mentally laughed. Definitely maybe was one of her favorite movies but it did not fit in this category.

"You like Definitely Maybe?" She asked.

"It's not terrible, it's not mine though, Alexis loves it." She knew she liked that girl for a reason. She had great taste. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure."

He put the movie in and then handed her a piece of pizza.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review and i'll post more soon. I need reviews to keep me going. **


	6. Suffer

Beckett didn't realize she had scooted into Castle and he had put his arm around her until after the credits started coming. She didn't move away though. Castle was the one to move. He got up and gathered the trash and the leftover pizza and took it to the kitchen.

She followed him into the kitchen and sat on a barstool while he tried to figure out where to put the pizza in the fridge.

"The movie was good." She said.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." He said closing the refrigerator. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah… okay, me to."  
They walked up the stairs and then he walked her to her bedroom door.

"Goodnight detective." He said sweetly and smiled at her. She just stared at him for a moment. His eyes were sparkling and it was distracting her from thinking correctly. He leaned in a little bit.

_Oh my goodness is he going to kiss me? _She thought to herself.

And he did, kiss her, on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

"Uh… yeah… night."

He walked into his room and closed the door. She didn't realize how tired she was until she plopped down on the bed. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

When she woke up in the morning there was no Castle and no Becks in the house. On the coffee machine was a note.

_**We will be back soon. Help yourself to whatever.**_

She filled a mug with coffee and warmed it up. It smelled delicious. She grabbed the newspaper and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

A couple minutes later she heard the back door open and Becks rushed up to her. She turned around to say good morning to Castle but couldn't talk once she saw him.

He was sweaty, shirtless, and in basketball shorts. Damn he looked hot. She couldn't help herself from looking at his abs. Where had they been hiding the past year and a half?

"Morning Beckett." He said when he saw her gawking. "I just finished my run."

She tore her eyes from his torso to look at his face.

"How far did you make it today?"

"Well, with Becks with me it was a little difficult. She kept getting in front of me and slowing down. I think she was trying to trip me."

She laughed. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water. He took a big long drink which gave Beckett more time to appreciate his body.

"So, how was your night?" he asked when he finished his drink.

"It was great. I'm going to have to steal that bed."

"I'm glad you slept well. I think I should take a shower, I probably stink."

_But you look so good_**. **She thought to herself. She was going to need a shower if he didn't leave soon.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go down to the beach for a while."

"Alright then. I'll join you in a little bit then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he got out of the shower he pulled on some shorts and a red T-shirt. Then he walked downstairs. Beckett was still down at the beach. Becks must have been with her.

He walked down to the beach and Becks came running up to him. Then he noticed Beckett lying on a towel in a blue bikini, tanning. Damn she looked hot.

He walked over to her but she didn't look up. She was listening to her iPod. He lay down next to her.

"The sun is nice." He said loud enough that she would hear it. She jumped and looked at him.

"Jeeze Castle give me a heart attack!"

He laughed. "So when do you have to go back?" he asked. He wanted her to say never, that she would stay here with him.

"I'll probably head back around five or six." She said. She looked disappointed.

He looked at his watch, it was almost noon.

"So, what would you like to do until then?" he asked.

"I don't know. What is there to do?" She asked. He looked down the beach to a group of people playing volley ball.

"We could see if they'll let us join in?" he pointed at the group.

She turned and looked. "Okay, why not. It'll give me a chance to show you my mad skills." She said hopping up.

"Oh Jeeze." He said looking at her back side, and then he realized he said it out loud.

"What?"

"Uh… nothing." He said.

"Sure." She said sarcastically. "Nothing."

He really hoped he could make it through this day without saying anything embarrassing. With her in that bikini he was certain he would fail.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. Making them both suffer a little bit. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Burnt

"That was a lot of fun." Castle said as they walked back to his house.

"I thought it was funny when Becks ran off with the ball."

"Yeah."

They walked up to the back door but then something caught Beckett's eye. It was a pathway that leads to the side of the house. "Where does that lead?" She asked Castle.

He looked a little reluctant to answer but eventually did. "It's where I go when I have a lot to think about."

She slowly followed him. It was kind of cool; there were flowers and bushes and trees surrounding it. At the end was a little bench swing with a fountain in front of it.

"It's cute." She said and sat down on the swing. "I like it." She said. She felt like she was in Castle's inner sanctum. He sat down next to her and pushed the swing. She scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her. This time she knew what she was doing.

They sat like that for a while, not talking, both watching the fountain and thinking.

Suddenly Beckett got a chill and shivered. That's when she realized how late it was getting.

"I have to go." She said climbing off the swing and heading back down the path.

"Can't you stay until tomorrow?" Castle asked.

"I… um… I guess it can't hurt." She said and a huge smile crept across his face.

"Alright. How about we go out to eat?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I need to shower first though." She said and headed up stairs.

"Just holler if you need any help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got out of the shower she looked in the mirror and was horrified. She was sun burnt really badly. No wonder the hot shower hurt. It hurt her to just move. She looked at her back and it scared her. It was soo red.

She pulled on a really baggy T-shirt and some shorts.

She was embarrassed to go down stairs, but she had to. When he looked at her a small smile crossed his face.

"Don't laugh."

"I guess we aren't going out." He said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"You look like a cherry." He said and then she thought about how her shampoo was cherry scented.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not; it's just, I have offered in the past to rub sun tan lotion on you, right now I bet your wishing you would have let me." He said then chuckled a little.

"Don't laugh at me. Seriously, it hurts all over."

He got up and got a bucket and started to fill it with ice and water.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Give me a minute." He said and ran upstairs. When he came back down he had a couple big baggy T-shirts in his hands. He dunked them in the water and then poured in some white vinegar.

"This happened to Alexis once." He said dunking the shirts in the water. "And we figured out something that really helps." He reached in the fridge and pulled out some Aloe gel. "First, I'm going to have you put some of this on the burns."

She took it from him and rubbed some on her legs, arms and face. Then she thought about her back. She needed some on her back most.

"Um… Castle?"

"Huh?"

"I… uh… I can't get my back."

"Would you like me to?" He asked. It was her best choice.

"Please." She lifted up the back of her shirt making sure she kept the front half of herself covered.

At first it was just really cold but then as he massaged it in it felt nice. She was disappointed when he stopped.

"Okay now." He held up one of the ice cold shirts to her. "Go put this on."

"Are you serious?"

"Trust me; it helps to draw the heat out."

She took the shirt and went into the main bathroom to change. When she slid it on she could feel it absorbing the heat. Wow, Dr. Castle was right.

She walked back out and found him pulling out the couch bed.

"Whatcha doing?"

"You'll be comfier lying down."

"So why can't I just go upstairs?"

"For one, we still need to eat, and for two I need to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't have heat stroke."

It made her heart melt to hear how concerned he was about her.

"Thank you Castle." She said and lay down on her belly.

"Any time." He said sweetly and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

** Poor Beckett. **

**I think it was two summers ago my mom got a really bad sunburn on her legs and then she put some black pants on and went to work. Basically it baked her legs all day long. She was at the point where it was hard for her to walk. Anyway, she had heat srtroke and when she went to the doctor he recomended putting some vinegar in some ice water and then dunking towels in and putting it on her legs. It was crrazy how fast they got hot. I was up all night changing the towels for her because she couldnt get up and do it. Not the most fun time of my life. (Sorry, you probably didnt need to know all that)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think...**


	8. purple

She woke up to a terrible pain in her back. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. She turned and saw that Castle was lying on the bed next to her. She needed a drink of water or something to take away some of the heat she was feeling but she couldn't get up. Her back hurt too badly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She heard Castle sleepily ask.

"Yeah, I'm good; I just need a drink of water and can't get up."

"I'll get it for you." She kind of wanted to get up and do it herself. She was very independent and no sunburn would keep her down.

"Actually could you help me up, I need to stretch."

"Sure." He said and when he went to help he sit up he pulled his hand away.

"What?"

"You need to change your shirt."

"Why?"

"This one's hot; it has absorbed lots of the heat. I'll go get another shirt for you." He said after helping her sit upright.

She let her legs dangle off the side of the bed. She tried to get up but then fell to the floor. She screamed in pain and Castle came running in with fear written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"It just huts to move." She said trying to sound tough even though she felt like she would break down soon.

"I don't think it should hurt that bad. You should let me look at it." He said positioning her on the bed.

"Okay Dr. Castle." She said sarcastically.

When he pulled up the back of her shirt she felt him tense up.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked suddenly feeling very nauseous.

"I need to get you to a doctor." He said. The nauseous feeling became overwhelming.

"No, you need to get me a bucket." She said and Castle ran to the kitchen and in the blink of an eye was back just in time. She grabbed the bucket and threw up.

He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her hair out of her face. He grabbed her some tissues to wipe her mouth and a glass of water to sip from.

"I'm sorry." She said a few tears running down her face.

"It's not your fault." He said looking at her sweetly. She was trying to figure out when Castle grew up. "Do you think you will be okay on the ride to the hospital or should we bring the bucket?"

She thought about it. She should bring the bucket just in case.

"I'll bring the bucket." She said.

"Okay, first let's get you out of that hot shirt." He grabbed the shirt from where he had dropped it when she fell and brought it to her. "Would you like my help?" Normally at this comment she would bite back but he was saying it sincerely. He wasn't being twelve year old Castle right now, he was in dad mode.

Still, she wouldn't let him help her change her shirt. "I think I'll manage." She said and he walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride to the hospital wasn't the most fun experience. When they got there Castle unloaded her at the emergency entrance and then went to park the car. She went inside and gave the lady at the desk her information. Castle came in as they were snapping the hospital bracelet on her arm.

Then they led her to a room where she would wait for the doctor.

"This sucks." She said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry; I should have brought you to the hospital earlier." He said. She liked the grown up Castle almost as much as she liked the twelve year old Castle.

He was looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." She said and then there was a knock at the door and the doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Newton. Do you have any allergies to medicine?"

"Nope." She answered.

"Okay, so what are we seeing you for?"

"A really bad sun burn and possibly heat stroke." Castle said before she could even process an answer.

"Oh, may I take a look?"

Kate turned and the doctor lifted her shirt. Castle wouldn't look at it and when the doctor cringed.

"Well, that's not good." He said.

For the next ten minutes he was talking to them about what they should do. He gave her a prescription for 800 milligram Ibuprofen and for some weird cream she should rub on it. He also said she wasn't to go back to work for a month and she should stay with someone for at least two weeks to make sure she was getting better and not worse. Castle quickly volunteered. Great, two more weeks with Castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way back Castle stopped at a 24 hour pharmacy and got her prescriptions filled.

"What does it look like?" She asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"What does what look like?"

"My back. What does it look like?"

"It looks burnt." He said but she could tell he was hiding something. She was a trained detective after all.

"What else?" She asked. He glanced over at her knowing she would keep asking until he told her the whole truth.

"It's a little… well… it's purple not just red."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird."

Damn.

* * *

**Please review. Let me know if you liked it. Or hated it. Either way works though i would prefer that people like my writing but if you dont let me know why and i will see if i can fix it. REVIEW.**


	9. Kiddy Games and Girl Scout Cookies

** I want to send out a thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It makes me happy to hear what you think. **

**It's not the longest chapter ever but i like it. I know not a lot of people liked the last chapter but i think this one is better. **

**Please Review.**

* * *

When Castle woke up he made sure Beckett was okay and then went to make something for breakfast. He was standing in front of the fridge trying to figure out what she would want for breakfast. He decided on pancakes and eggs.

As he flipped the last pancake he heard a grown from the living room. He went to check, and sure enough, she was awake, and sitting up.

"How you feeling?" He asked trying to read her face to figure out how much pain she was actually in.

"Not great. I feel better than I did last night though. That cream stuff is magical."

"Or I'm magical; I am the one who applied it." He said wiggling his fingers at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." She said sarcastically.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready; would you like to eat in here or the kitchen table?"

"The kitchen table, I don't want to lay around all day and get fat and lazy."

He helped her off the bed but she was determined that she would walk by herself so he stayed close to her, just in case. He pulled out a chair for her and brought her the newspaper and some coffee. Then he made her a plate and brought it to her. He made himself a plate, grabbed the syrup, and sat down across from her.

Her face was so pink, it made him smile. When she noticed him looking at her she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just… this is going to suck when you start to peel."

"That's gross, I'm eating."

"Sorry. So what do you want to do today? I know you can't do a lot but I have board games or card games, you could get on my laptop if you want, or we could watch movies."

He could see she was thinking about it for a moment. "What kinds of board games?"

"All kinds, I have Monopoly and Monopoly Millennium, Trouble, Don't break the ice, Chutes and Ladders, Mad Gab, Scrabble, Backgammon, Mancala, Candy Land, Sorry, Apples to Apples, Fact or Crap, Parcheesi, the game of Life, Trivia pursuit, Clue, Chess, Checkers, Connect Four, Guess Who, and my personal favorite, Battle Ship."

She was looking a little amazed. "You have like, every game every made."

"So yes or no to playing board games?"

"What's Fact or Crap?"

"You know, I don't know. I don't think we ever opened it." She laughed. "Hey, when you are up and moving better we could play laser tag!" He said hopefully. He loves laser tag, and it would be a good way to get her up and moving, when she can that is.

"If I'm feeling up to It then yeah, laser tag sounds like fun."

"Okay, so after breakfast what do you want to play?"

She smiled. "Candy Land. I know its a little kid game, but I love it."

"Candy Land it is then." He said and then she got a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"I have to call Montgomery still." Oh yeah, they would worry about her if she just didn't show up.

"Good luck with that." He said shoveling the last bite into his mouth. He handed her the phone and then went to the kitchen to clean up his mess.

When he came back to the table she looked a little flustered.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Lanie is on her way with some clothes for me."

"And this is a bad thing because?"

"Lanie is on her way here."

"Okay?" he didn't see the problem. He liked Lanie, he would be happy to have more visitors. But apparently, to her, it was a problem. "I'm sorry?" He said.

He went to his game closet to grab Candy Land. When he opened the door a whole bunch of little boxes fell on top of him.

"Castle, are you okay?" Kate asked hobbling over.

"Yeah, I'm good; I guess I forgot I ordered so many Girl Scout cookies last time I was here." He said and they both laughed. He just couldn't say no to the little girls when they offered. He always bought lots. "Want some thin mints?" he asked offering a box.

"I prefer tagalongs." She said grabbing a box. Castle pushed all the cookies to the side and grabbed Candy Land.


	10. Lanie arrives

Kate rolled the dice and got a five. After two games of candy land and a couple of connect four they decided to play monopoly because it could last all day. She landed on his railroad and had to pay him a couple hundred dollars.

"Damn, I suck at this." She said.

"Yeah, you do." He said jokingly and they laughed. Then he picked up the dice and rolled a two. He landed on Go and collected two hundred dollars.

"This isn't fair." She whined.

"Life's not fair. Oh, and by the way, your sunburn gave me an idea for Nikki Heat. I'm thinking I'll call it Burning Heat."

"Really, that's the best you could come up with? I thought you were a great writer and all you could think of is Burning Heat."

"Intense Heat?" He asked and she was glad he didn't comment about her thinking he was a great writer.

"Better." She said and grabbed the dice. She was about to roll when the doorbell rang. Lanie.

Castle got up and went to answer the door. Sure enough when he came back in to the kitchen Lanie was with him.

"Hey girl." She said. "How you feeling, because you don't look so good?" Lanie said.

"I think she looks hot." Castle said and Lanie laughed.

"I don't feel one hundred percent but I feel better than I did yesterday."

"I bet. Can I see your back?"

"I don't think you want to." She said. Lanie just wanted to make sure the doctor had made sure everything was okay.

"Just let me see." She said coming up behind Kate. She felt Lanie cringe from behind her. "That's just plain…" She was choosing her next words carefully.

"Weird." Castle offered.

"Yeah, it looks weird."

"Okay, so off the subject of my weird back, what all did you bring?" She asked Lanie.

"Lots of T-shirts and shorts. Also I have a couple messages for you." She said reaching into her pocket. "Ryan said to tell you to feel better and work will be fine without you. Esposito said that if Castle tries anything funny he'll be down in a flash to kill him." She had to smile at how protective Esposito was. "Montgomery also says feel better and it's about time you had a real vacation he's just sorry it's because you can't work."

"Okay then. Do you wanna help me unpack?"

"Of course." Lanie said and grabbed her bag and hauled it upstairs.

"I'll start making lunch then." Castle yelled after them.

* * *

"You have to tell me, what have you guys been doing?" Lanie asked.

"Not a lot, but I can tell you that a sweaty Castle is my kryptonite." Kate said.

"Why was he sweaty was there a little…" Kate cut her off.

"He went for a run…Shirtless." She said and Lanie raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, how does writer boy look under the clothes?" Lanie asked. Kate smiled, remembering how hot Castle looked yesterday. She was trying to figure out a way to describe it.

"Yummy." She said and Lanie smiled.

"So have you guys… been up to anything else?" Lanie asked.

"What! No, we watched a movie the night I arrived and then yesterday we spent the day on the beach."

"Mmm hmm, you can't tell me you haven't wanted more to happen though."

"Castle and I are friends. That's it."

"Then why is he like yummy kryptonite?" Lanie asked. She always did ask the tough questions.

"Lunch is ready." They heard Castle yell from the bottom of the stairs. Lanie put the last shirt away and they headed down.

"We will talk about this later." Lanie said before they reached the bottom step. "So what's for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato juice." Castle said pulling out Lanie's chair for her, then Kate's. "So, is everything all unpacked?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, we basically finished." Kate said taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

"So, what have you been up to?" Lanie asked.

"Not a whole lot until Beckett came. All I've been doing is writing and lying on the beach."

"And running I hear." Lanie said and Kate sent her death glares. Castle looked at her and then back at Lanie.

"Yeah, I'm trying to stay in shape. Don't want to get to lazy." Castle said and looked back at Kate. "I have to be able to keep up with her."

"Well that's good." Lanie said with a big grin on her face. "So how is Alexis doing?"

"She's doing great; she said she's learning lots so she's happy. How are things back New York?"

"Boring. Work just isn't the same without you making funny comments."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Castle said all happy. Then Lanie looked over by the closet with a confused expression.

"What happened over there?" She asked pointing at all the boxes.

"Castle can't say no to Girl Scouts so, when he buys basically every box they have, he puts them in that closet. Apparently he forgot they were in there and opened the closet to an avalanche of cookies." Kate said.

"Are those samoas?" Lanie asked pointing at a purple box.

"Probably, you can have them if you want them." He said and Lanie got up.

"I love samoas." She said picking up a box.

"Take as many as you would like. Actually, maybe you could take some back to the guys."

Kate thought about how Esposito and Ryan would be in heaven if they saw this many Girl Scout cookie boxes.

"Don't mind if I do." Lanie said grabbing a couple more boxes.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Review. Seriously, push the button. its fun, well for me anyway.**


	11. Introducing the dog

**It's a really short chapter but i hope you like it. **

**Thank you to all of you wonderfull people who review. Those of you who dont, well, No Girl Scout cookies for you! Anyway, please review!**

* * *

Before Lanie could turn around to come back over to the table she was knocked over.

"What the hell was that?" She asked dusting herself off. Castle and Beckett looked over and saw Becks standing behind Lanie.

"Oh, uh, I take it I forgot to introduce you to my new dog, Becks."

"When did you get a… Becks?" Lanie asked looking from Kate to Castle and then back to Kate.

"The other day she just showed up on my porch." He answered.

"Okay, but where did you get the name Becks from?" She asked and Castle blushed.

"I was trying to come up with a name for her and that just kind of popped out."

"Oh, I see." Lanie said and then turned to look at the dog. "You need to learn some manners." She said and Becks sat down and cocked her head like she was asking what manners were.

"Come here Becks." Castle called and she ran right over. "You guys are going to love this." He said pulling out his phone to take a picture. "Okay Becks, pose."Right when he said it she stood up on two legs. She was a little wobbly but he got the picture.

"Damn, that was cool. Does she do other poses?" Lanie asked. He shrugged his shoulders and went to take another picture. This time Becks sat down and put her two front legs in the air.

"Are you sure she was just a stray dog?" Beckett asked.

"Well, she didn't have a collar or tags, no one has come looking for her, and she looked like she hadn't bathed in months when she showed up here." Castle said with a hurt look on his face. He was already too attached to Becks to even think about having to give her up.

Becks got up and cautiously walked over to Beckett. She made sure she didn't get to close like she knew Beckett was hurt and could fall over if lightly tapped. She sat down at her feet and looked up at her until she pet her.

Then she made Lanie pet her before returning to Castle's side.

"So, Lanie, how long will you be staying?"

"Well, probably just another hour or so if that's alright with you two."

"Of course it's all right." Castle said. "What would you like to do? I have lots of board games."

"Board games are fun, what ones do you have?" Lanie asked but before he could start listing them off Beckett jumped in.

"All of them. He probably has every board game you could think of."

"Do you have Trouble?"

"Yes I do." He said opening the closet again. Luckily this time nothing fell out on top of him. He pulled the game out and walked it to the table. "Are you two done eating?"

"Yeah, I'm stuffed." Beckett said.

"Yeah, I'm done with mine." Lanie said. Castle grabbed both of their plates and his and carried them to the kitchen.

When he came back in they had set up the game and had picked their colors. Lanie was green and Beckett was blue. That left Castle his least favorite color, or red. He chose red, and they let him go first.


	12. Dreams that shouldnt be dreamt

**Hey. Im sorry i havnt updated in while. We just moved from Wyoming to Oregon and i havnt had any time. I hope this chapter makes up for making you guys wait. **

_

* * *

_

He was on his laptop typing away when Kate walked in… in a towel and nothing else. He felt his jaw drop and she smiled at him. He moved the laptop from his lap never letting his gaze leave her.

"_Can you help me get my back?" She asked holding out lotion to him. _

_He tried to talk, but it didn't work. He couldn't get words to form, which was understandable considering she was bare under the towel except for some lingering water droplets from the shower. Instead he just reached for the lotion. She lay down on the couch and let the towel fall. He could see her bare ass and it took all of his will power not to just stare or flip her over and kiss her deeply, letting his hands roam. _

"_Castle?" She said pulling him from his day dream. He put some of the lotion on her back and began to rub it in. Her skin was so soft… the burn was almost gone. _

_His eyes were free to observe her body while her face was buried in her arms. She was so perfectly sculpted. He could feel his will power getting weaker and weaker and when she let out a sexy little moan he lost control of himself. _

_He turned her onto her back and looked into her surprised green eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he had lost himself in more than once. His glance went downward… only for a moment before he locked his lips to hers._

_At first he could feel her slightly rebel. "Castle!" She said firmly against his lips but he didn't let it stop him. He wanted this and he knew she did to. After a few heartbeats he felt her give in and she deepened the kiss. Her hands were in his hair and his hands slowly glided down…_

_***Crash***_

Castle bolted upright in bed and the sound of something breaking downstairs. He rubbed his head and wanted to pretend he didn't really hear anything and go back to sleep. He was enjoying the dream to much.

He heard some shuffling downstairs and realized he had heard something… but what was it? It couldn't be Becks because she was right next to him, and it couldn't be Beckett because she had taken her muscle relaxers and gone to bed.

He hoped out of bed and searched the room for some kind of weapon to protect him. He spotted something in the far corner and grabbed it… no matter how pathetic it made him look. When he turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs he noticed a light shining from the otherwise dark kitchen. He gripped his weapon with two hands and approached the refrigerator which is where the light was originating. He could see someone's shadow from the other side of the fridge door.

Then everything happened in a flash. The door shut the light left, there was a scream and then Castle had a sharp pain in his gut and he was falling on his ass. The main light flicked on and he was staring down the barrel of a gun. On the other end of that gun, was Beckett.

"Castle?" She asked sounding annoyed.

He tried to talk but the wind had been knocked out of him. She could see the pain on his face and she bent down to help him.

"Are you okay?" She asked examining him.

"Yeah… just a couple… broken ribs is all." He said jokingly.

"Sorry." She said and then she noticed what was in his hand. The tool he had chosen to protect himself with. "A light saber… Really?" She asked mockingly.

"It was all I could find, plus…" He pushed a button on it and it lit up. "The force is strong with this one." He said and they both laughed.

She helped him up and was helping him to the couch. He couldn't help but think about his dream… her in the towel, out of the towel, the kiss, the way he needed her so badly. H smiled at the memory and she looked at him curiously.

"What was that noise?" He finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh… the pickles fell out of the fridge." She said.

"What are you doing searching the fridge this late at night?" He asked and she turned away. He swore he saw her blush.

"I was having a really weird dream." So it wasn't just him.

"Like a nightmare?" He asked.

"No… definitely not a bad dream." She said and he saw her blush again.

"Oh… so I was in it then." He said jokingly, trying not to start thinking about his dream again while he was talking to her.

Her blush intensified and she turned away again. "Yes of course Castle, I was having a wild gorilla sex dream about you." She said sarcastically. He smiled and wanted to say he was too.

"I knew it." He said and she just glared at him. "I'm just too good looking for you to handle."

"Yeah, that's it." She said and then their eyes met. They stayed looking at each other like that for a while. Castle had the same feeling he had in his dream, that he needed her, her touch, her kiss, and their bodies melting together. He tried to shake it off but it wasn't working. He could see it in her eyes that she was thinking something similar. He had to do something.

He grabbed her hand and she looked at him expectantly. He was about to kiss her with everything he had when he heard Becks on the stairs. She ran down and jumped on his lap. There gazes unlocked and she pulled her hand away.

"Kate." He said as she stood up and started towards the stairs.

"I need to get some sleep." She said and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**So... good? Bad? Horrible? You hated it? You loved it? Sorry if it doesnt make complete sence... it was WAY early when i wrote it and i was tired!**

**I feel like eating a donut. I think i'm gonna get a donut. **

** You know the drill... Lots of reviews equals happy Castle and Becket... No reviews equals THE RETURN OF DEMMMING! Mwahahahaha. So review.  
Thanks... buh bye! **


	13. grrandparents

**Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews. I just wanted to let everyone know i would never bring Demming back. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it flow as best i could but it still seems a litte smushed so let me know what you think.**

* * *

Castle was lying looking at the ceiling in his room. It was a little past four in the morning and he just couldn't sleep. His mind kept going back to his dream, and then to the couch. He couldn't find words to describe how much he had desired Kate in those moments. It was like all his feeling were reaching the surface and intensifying by a million.

He pictured her sitting on the couch looking at him with those eyes. The eyes that could take him miles away while keeping him in place. The way her hair was flowing ever so gently across her cheeks. How he cheeks had kept turning bright pink when he talked. Her lips. Oh god her lips. They looked so soft, so inviting. The way they were pursed ever so slightly like she was asking him to lock his to hers.

He turned over onto his side to stare at the wall for a while. What if she really did want him to kiss her, or worse, what if she didn't? What if she would have gotten mad and left? Then their working relationship would be completely ruined. He didn't want that. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't let that happen again. He would rather keep his feelings for her in check and be friends with her forever then to ruin everything and never talk to her again.

He felt his eyelids finally drooping when there was a light tap at the door. Was it Kate? Was she sick again? He thought as he darted for the door. When he pulled it open he saw her, looking as beautiful as ever. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip. God, it drove him crazy when she did that.

"Did you need something?" He asked and then saw that she looked really sad.

"It's Becks." She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her room. What was wrong with Becks?

When they entered her room he saw Becks lying on the bed breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asked not really seeing an issue.

"Nothing is really wrong, it's just that…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, we had a dog named Misty when I was younger and she looked a lot like this when she was… getting ready to give birth."

Castle felt his eyes go as big as saucers. "She's going to have puppies?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure." She replied.

Then, all the shock left and Castle knew what to do. He hurried to his room and slipped on some slippers. While in there he glanced at the clock. It was almost five. He ran downstairs, out the front door and down two houses to Jon's house. He had known Jon forever and knew he wouldn't mind helping. Jon Bellman was a good friend of the family, and he was also a retired veterinarian. He hated waking him up so early but he needed to make sure Becks was okay. He rang the doorbell and waited. Not even a full minute later the door opened and Jon looked out at him.

"Morning Richard." He said looking wide awake. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

"I need your help, I think my dog is pregnant and I think she's ready to give birth." He said. "Can you help me?"

"When did you get a dog?" The old man asked, slipping his jacket on and grabbing a small blue bag.

"A couple days ago."

"And you didn't know she was pregnant when you got her?" He asked locking his door.

"She just kind of showed up at the house." He said and Jon looked at him sternly.

"You know better than to invite strays in Richard." Jon said as the reached Castles house. "Remember the bunny?" He asked.

Castle shivered at the memory of doodles. That bunny was Evil.

"Castle what are you doing?" He heard Beckett yell as they rushed in.

"I brought someone." He said, looking in the room at Becks.

Jon looked at Becks, felt her stomach and then looked at Castle. "Yup, she's giving birth." He said and then pulled out some rubber gloves. "You may wanna take Richard outside." He said to Beckett. "This whole process makes him a little squeamish." Beckett turned and looked at Castle.

"Does it now?" She said and he knew he would never live it down.

They sat outside the door for fifteen minutes before Jon came out. He had his jacket on and his bag in his hand.

"There are four." He said and shook Castles hand.

"Thank you so much Jon." He said.

"Anytime Rick. You know how I miss my job." He said and then let himself out.

Castle and Beckett entered the room. The four most adorable puppies were curled up around Becks.

"Wow." Beckett said.

"Guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"We're grandparents." He said throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh god."


	14. Snooping

**I want to send a big thanks to all you people who sent wonderful reviews. To those of you who didnt review i am going to send ninja monkeys to your house and they will take your toilet seats. It wont be pretty. lol. Thanks again and i hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

Why me? Kate thought to herself as she pulled off her bed sheet. Why did she have to give birth to the cutest puppies in the world on her bed? She shoved the sheets into a laundry basket and carried it down stairs.

Castle was sleeping on the couch with the puppies sleeping on his belly. He looked so cute. Kate wanted to run and grab her camera. In fact, she would do just that. She did a little tip toe run back upstairs and grabbed her camera. She snapped the picture and then pulled out her phone to take another to send to the guys. They would get a kick out of this.

She threw her laundry in the wash and was headed back to the living room when she spotted Castles laptop on the kitchen table. She snuck over and looked at it. It was open to an Email he was sending.

She knew she shouldn't snoop. Snooping was wrong, but it was also something she was paid to do. To snoop through everyone's business and figure out who killed who and why. She sat down and began to read.

**Dear Rick,**

**I am sorry to hear that you won't be coming back to work at the precinct with us after the summer. Thank you for helping us close so many cases. It has been a pleasure working with you and I hope you will keep in touch. **

**Montgomery**

Castles leaving? Kate felt her eyes start to tear up but she pushed it back. He couldn't do this; he couldn't just up and leave. After all he had put her through. After all they had been through together.

Kate felt a ball of sadness form in her chest. She couldn't let him do this to her, not again. She ran upstairs and packed her things, then grabbed the stuff out of the wash. She threw the sheets on the bed and checked the room for anything of hers and then walked down stairs.

Castle was sitting up on the couch now and when he saw her he looked very confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, where I should be." She spat at him. She really wished she didn't look as mad as she was.

"Why, what happened? Is it because of the puppies?" He asked.

"When were you going to tell me you were done and you were not coming back to work in the fall?" She asked feeling the tears coming again.

"What do you mean?" He asked still looking confused but with the added look of pain.

"I saw the Email you got from Roy." She said.

His look changed.

"It's not what you think."

"Really, what is it then?"

"I got that a like a month ago. I'm not quitting. I emailed him back after…" He trailed off.

"After what?" She asked. His face was showing so many emotions.

"After you told me you weren't with Demming anymore." The words fell out of his mouth and he looked a little embarrassed and scared.

"What does that have to do with anything? Why would you quit because of Tom?" She asked hoping his answer would be what she thought it would be.

"God you're impossible. I… I hated seeing you with Demming. It killed me. I was jealous as hell and I hated it. I couldn't watch you fall in love with another man. It hurt too much so I was just going to take myself out of it. That way you would be happy and I wouldn't be miserable."

Kate's heart fluttered.

"Castle… I'm sorry…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying before his lips were on hers. The kiss felt like it only lasted seconds before he pulled away.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why?" She said and pulled him to her again.

This time the kiss exploded. Their tongues were dueling and his hands were running up and down her back and it felt nice. She pushed into him, needing to be closer. His hands went to her hair and he lightly pulled her head back. His kiss moved to her chin and down her neck to her collar bone and then back up to her lips. His hands were all over her know, and she let out a little shiver.

God he was delicious. All the feelings she had been fighting for so long washed away. She let herself go. But then he pulled away.

Please dont. She thought.

Their foreheads rested against each others as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I think… we need to talk." Castle said slowly.

"Yeah… that's probably a good idea."

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Everyone wanted them to kiss so i thought i better do it or the flying monkeys will come after me. **

**Please review, it isnt hard. **


	15. The Talk

**Okay, first off i want to say thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed.**

** Next i want to say i dont know why the rating keeps changing from T to M but it should just be T. If it changes again, i am sorry, i dont know how or why its changing, but it is.**

**Okay, so, i know everyone was expecting a big amazing talk and this probably isnt what you had in mind, but i hope you like it. Please review or you will notice that your computer keys are slowly dissapearing! **

* * *

Castle led her over to the couch and they were going to sit but the puppies were still sleeping and they didn't want to disturb them. Instead they went outside to his little sanctuary. They sat down on the swing, their legs brushing together slightly.

"Soo…" She said trying to ignore the urge to kiss Castle again… maybe more.

"Soo…" he said. Clearly neither of them knew what to say. After a few more minutes of silence Castle spoke. "Does this mean that… are you… um… are we…" Castle was fumbling for words and Kate thought it was kind of cute.

"I don't know. I mean do you want to try and be…"She was cut off by Castle.

"Absolutely."

"…together?" She finished.

"Yes. Kate, I have wanted this for... for a while now." He said and she should be happy but her expression said different. Now that her mind was working and she thought about it. Castle had such a reputation. What if they didn't work out? What if he hurt her? What if he got hurt on a case? How would she deal with the press? How would she tell her friends?

Castle obviously realized she was having doubts now. "Kate, don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you. It would kill me to hurt you. Kate, I…" He didn't get to finish before she got up. She felt a tear slide down her face. She didn't want to do this but… there were too many risks she just didn't think she could take.

"Castle I… I can't." She said letting another tear slip. She could see how much she had just hurt him. She started to head back inside, almost in a jog.

"Kate please wait." She could hear the pain in his voice. Castle said trying to stop her by grabbing her arm. He spun her around to look at him. "What's wrong? Whatever it is I'll fix it. Please don't leave like this though." He said and she could see tears starting to run down his face.

"It's just that… everything would change if we didn't work out. Our work relationship and our friendship. It would be plastered on every magazine in New York. I don't know if I could handle my relationship with you being out there for people to read. And I like having you around at the precinct, you're good at helping." More tears fell down her cheeks. If she did this and it didn't work out, she could lose Castle, and she didn't think she could handle that.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped away the tears. "Who says we won't make it? I think we will. You can't tell me you don't feel something between us. It's something I think we should explore, not shove aside." He said and looked at her.

"But what if…" She didn't get to finish before his lips were on hers again. This kiss was different. His hands stayed cupped on her face as he kissed her. She could feel both their tears mixing together. Finally he pulled away.

"If you tell me you didn't feel anything there, then I will let you go. But if you did, then you will stay here, with me, and we will figure out how to deal with everything."

She closed her eyes and tried to make her mind leave. She wanted to stay with him more than anything. She pushed all her fears aside and opened her eyes to answer. He was looking down at her, searching her face for what she was going to say.

"Okay." She choked out.

"Okay what?" He asked hopefully.

"Okay, your right. I feel something for you. I have for a while now but my mind always got in the way. Right now, I'm pushing my mind aside and I am going to stay here with you until we figure this out."

His face flooded with joy. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her there. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kate." He whispered.


	16. Life back at the precinct

**Okay, so this one is a little different. I decided that i wanted to check up on everyone else. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Life Back At the Precinct-

Javier Esposito-

He was sitting at his desk flipping his cell phone open and closed. Why hadn't he gotten any messages? Was his phone not working?

"What is your issue?" Ryan asked watching his partner.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Ryan said, obviously he didn't believe him.

Esposito sat his phone on his desk and opened his email. No messages. Damn.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"It's just that, I slept with… Lanie."

"You slept with Lanie?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Parish?"

"Yes, and now she won't answer my calls or texts."

"You're a little bit pathetic."Ryan said mockingly.

"Shut up. What should I do?"

"Wait. If she wants to talk to you she will."Ryan said and the phone rang. They got a case, double homicide.

Roy Montgomery-

He stood in his office, staring out the window, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain. How could this happen to him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Hey Captain we got a new… are you okay?" Esposito asked from the doorway.

"Huh?" He asked turning and looking at him. "No, yeah I'm fine." He said.

"You're not fooling me, what's up?"

"It's none of your…" He began but the look on the detectives face said he wasn't about to give up. "I found a… um… well… a used… condom in my bathroom waste basket." He said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, I take it it's not yours." He said. This conversation was getting more and more embarrassing.

"No, which either means my wife is cheating on me, or my fifteen year old daughter is now having sex." He said and shuddered at the thought. His baby girl couldn't be having sex.

"Damn, um maybe you should talk to Castle. He has a teenage girl, and has had a wife cheat on him so he would know what to say."

"Alright, I might do that. Now, what were you coming in here to say?" He asked, back to being in full Captain Mode.

"We have a new case, double homicide; Ryan and I are heading out." He said.

"Alright, let me know what you find." He said as Esposito left. Then he sat down at his computer. He was going to Email Castle.

**Dear Castle,**

**I need your advice. I found a condom in my waste basket and it's not mine. I don't know if it's my wife's or my daughters. I know Alexis is a good girl and you probably have never found one from her but maybe you could at least help me if it is from my baby girl. Also, not to be rude but I know you have experience with a cheating wife. How did you find out and what did you do? Please help, and please don't tell anyone. **

**Thanks,**

**Captain Montgomery**

Kevin Ryan-

He walked into the house with a smile plastered on his face. Lanie was here, which means Esposito and her will have to talk.

"What do we have?" He asked looking at the M.E. then down to the body she was examining.

"GSW to the chest hands are…" She trailed off when she saw Esposito. "Um… the hands are badly bruised." She said. "The other body is in the bedroom. There are ligature marks on his wrists and legs. He has multiple stab wounds in the torso." She said and then went back to examining the body.

"Why didn't you say hello to your girlfriend?" Ryan asked when they walked into the bedroom.

"Shut up." Esposito said.

They finished up at the house and headed to the work of the man they identified. His name was Mark Kelly, 34, he worked at a grocery store.

"What's with the tie?" Esposito asked him. He was wearing a bright green and blue tie.

"This is my good luck charm."

"It's also hideous." Esposito said.

"Laugh all you want but ever since I got this I have had good luck. I found twenty bucks in an elevator. My girlfriend has been, extra giving lately, and I got a free pack of gum from a gas station for being the fiftieth customer of the day."

"And this all relates to the tie how?" he asked.

"Each time one of these things happened, I was wearing it."

They pulled up at the store and asked to talk to the manager. He was a 65 year old man in a wheel chair.

"I haven't seen him in about a week." He said, then there was a light tap at his door and a tall red head who looked to be about 35 came in. Her name tag said he name was Julie.

"Hey dad, I'm sorry to bother you when you are with these nice detectives but we have a problem with Frank."

"What's he done this time?" He asked wheeling his way to the door. "I'm sorry; could you give me a minute?" He asked the detectives. The nodded and followed him out to the sales floor. There was an old man standing on one of the check stands, throwing fruit.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to get down." Ryan said going straight into cop mode.

"Sir get down." Esposito said. Ryan ran to the other side of the check stand so he could get closer.

"This store steals from people!" He yelled.

"Sir, I realize you don't like the store or the workers." Ryan said as Frank threw another apple at the manager. "But look at the other customers, your scaring them."

He looked around and saw that there was a group of people watching him.

"They just want to get there food and leave, so if you could get down we will figure out a different way to settle this that doesn't involve fruit." Ryan said.

The man looked around again and then down at his bag of fruit. He only had a banana and an orange left.

"Okay." Frank said and sat down then slid off the check stand.

Julie ran up to him and hugged him pushing her obviously fake breasts in his face.

"Thank you. You saved the store." She said.

"Um… no problem." He said.

"You were so in charge. So manly" She said. "We should get a drink sometime." She said handing him a piece of paper with her name and number written on it.

"Okay." He said, trying to be polite, and then he walked over to Esposito.

"Can I borrow your tie?" Esposito asked as they walked back to the office.

Lanie Parish-

**Girl I need your help!**

Lanie text Kate. She was sitting in the morgue with nothing to do. She had examined the bodies and there was nothing. No all she could do was wait for the prints to come back on the second guy.

**What's up?**

Kate text back.

**I slept with him.**

Her phone beeped. Low battery. Damn, Kate better text back soon.

**With who?**

…

**Esposito! What should I do?**

She was freaking out.

**Was it horrible?**

No, most defiantly not! It was amazing.

**No it was great. He is like…WOW!**

Jeeze she sounded like a freak.

**Then what's the issue?**

She thought about it for a minute.

**Things are all awkward now. **

She remembered seeing him earlier that day. He wouldn't look at her.

**You should talk to him.**

Talk to him, really, that was her brilliant advice.

**But what if**

She didn't get to finish before her phone powered down. Shit.

* * *

**Please please pleas review. Its not tough. I want to know if you liked it or didnt. I am probably not going to do another from back at the precinct but i thought it might be a little fun once. **


	17. Dates

**This chapter is pretty short. I hope you like it. Pretty please review. I need more reviews. I live for revies. **

* * *

She was sitting at the kitchen table when he came in with the coffee.

"Here you go." He said setting one down in front of her.

"Thanks." She said blowing on it before taking a sip. He sat down in the chair next to her. Again their legs were brushing each others. After a couple minutes of silence he talked.

"So where does this put us?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said. "But I was thinking, until we do know, can we keep this between us?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't want you to have to deal with the press until this is a for sure thing. I think we should go on a couple dates first." He said.

She smiled, liking that they were on the same page. She wouldn't want to keep it a secret once they were definitely a couple, which she truly thought would happen. She could see herself with Castle for the rest of her life, but she didn't know if she trusted him completely yet. She would need to see that he was completely in this for the long haul first. Then her phone beeped, it was Lanie again.

**Sorry, my phone died. **

She laughed, remembering there earlier conversation. She couldn't help but laugh a little at how Lanie was acting. She had been talking about how hot Esposito looked for weeks and when they finally do something about their attraction for each other they both get nervous. At least her and Castle could sit and talk.

**It's all good. Did you ever talk to Esposito?**

"Who are you texting?" Castle asked, leaning into her personal space.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said and his smile turned to a playful frown. "It's just Lanie."

"Oh, and what does the witch doctor have to say?" He asked.

"Not a lot, just checking on me." She said not knowing if Lanie would be okay with Castle knowing.

**Yes! ****We talked. He asked me out on a date! We are going out tonight.**

There's a lot of that going around these days. Did she want to tell Lanie yet? Lanie might tell Esposito.

**I'm happy for you. I am going to need details. I'm a little busy right now so I'll ttyl. **

She looked over at Castle who was staring at her.

"Castle we have talked about this. It's creepy when you stare at me."

"It's just because you're so great to look at." He said jokingly and she smiled. "You know you don't have to call me Castle. You can call me Rick, Kate." She hadn't even thought about it. She has just gotten so used to calling him Castle.

**Later girl. Have fun getting your freak on with writer boy.**

She blushed. Did Lanie already know? No she had been teasing her about that for the longest time.

**Shut UP! Luv ya girl… have fun!**

"What did she say? What's with the blushing?" Rick asked.

"Oh… nothing." He looked at her curiously but eventually shrugged it off.

"So..." He tangled his fingers in hers. "Will you go out with me tonight?" Wow, didn't he sound corny.

"Nah, I have a hot date." She said and laughed as his face changed, he almost believed her. "Yes Cast… Rick, I would love to go out with you." His smile went from ear to ear.

"That's great. How's eight sound?"

"Sounds great." Wow, this was going to be… different. She thought as she took another sip of her coffee.


	18. The Date

Kate was freaking out. She was staring at all her clothes in a pile on the bed. She had no idea what to wear. He hadn't told her where they were going. She picked up a blue dress again and looked in the mirror. It was a great dress, but what if it wasn't right for where they are going. There was a light tap at the door. She shoved all the clothes off the side of the bed so they couldn't be seen from the door and then went to answer it.

When she opened the door Castle and a little old lady was with him. She looked to be in her sixties.

"Hello?" She said looking a little confused.

"Kate, this is Sharon, Jon's wife."

"Oh hello." She said.

"Nice to meet you dear."

"She is here to take you shopping. I have told her where we are going tonight and she knows what you should wear."

"I… um… okay." Kate said.

"Great. So here's some money, you two have fun." Rick said ushering them down stairs and to the door. Kate barely had time to grab her shoes.

"This should be fun." Kate said walking to the car.

"Don't worry about it dear, you're in good hands." Sharon said as Kate climbed behind the wheel.

"Where to?" Kate asked.

Two hours later they were pulling back up to the house. Surprisingly Kate had a lot of fun. She wasn't so sure at fist but she was happy she went. She waved goodbye to Sharon and then walked to the door. She crept inside, not wanting Castle to see the dress she had gotten. She heard him up in his room. She hurried to her room and shut the door quickly behind her. She glanced at her clock, it was six fifty already. Kate took a quick shower and got dressed. It was seven thirty when she finished her hair. At seven fifty she finished her make-up and just sat on her bed, waiting.

There was a tap on her door and she opened to a very handsome looking Castle. His jaw dropped when he saw her. She watched his eyes travel down her body and back up slowly.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah… sorry…" He said taking her arm. They walked out to the car and he opened the door for her.

"Thanks Castle." She said. She decided she would never be able to call him Rick. It just didn't feel right.

They drove for about three seconds before stopping.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We are here." He said getting out of the car. She looked at the house they were walking up to. It was a nice house, a little older looking then the rest.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant." Kate said.

"This place is better." He knocked on the door and she was surprised to see Jon answering the door. He was in a suit and she could see Sharon behind him in a dazzling dress.

"Hello Richard." He said and then took Kate's hand and kissed the top of it. "Nice to see you again Katherine." He said. He's such a sweet old man.

They walked back to the dining room area and sat at the table. Jon clapped his hands and a small boy who couldn't be over the age of seven came out carrying a tray with a bread basket and a salad bowl on it.

"Thank you Benny." Castle said, Kate was just looking at him a little confused.

"This is my grandson Benjamin." Jon said and then he clapped his hands again and a girl who looked like she was twelve came out carrying waters.

"Look at you, your getting so big." Rick said standing up and giving the girl a hug.

"Our granddaughter, Alicia." Sharon said.

"It's great to see you Uncle Ricky." She said. "I heard you have puppies. Can I come and see them sometime?"

"Sure, how long will you be staying with your grandparents for?"

"While mom and dad are away on a cruise so, two weeks."

"That's great, you can come over whenever you would like to."

Tonight was full of surprises. Kate thought as she took a sip of her water.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was hard to decide where they should go on there date where the press wouldnt find them so i decided Jons would be a good place. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Basically Castles other family

**Okay, so this one is a bit longer then the last couple. Sorry that the others were so small. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. **

* * *

"Wow, this Chicken Alfredo is great." Kate said taking another bite.

"Thank you dear. A couple years back we went to Venice, Italy and I met this woman, Annetta, she owned her own restaurant and she let me be a sou-chef for a couple of days. She taught me all her secrets." Sharon said.

Wow, they are really the most interesting couple Kate had ever met.

"Sharon has tried to teach me to cook lots of things but I just can't get the hang of it. I prefer ordering Chinese takeout then trying to actually cook it." Jon said.

She couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She pulled out her phone and showed him the picture of the Styrofoam temple in her fridge. He looked at it and smiled, then turned to Castle.

"You better hold on to this one, she's a keeper." He said. Castle smiled at her.

"Yes, she definitely is." He said. She blushed.

The rest of the meal was a lot of fun. It was full of conversation and laughter. When they were all finished they sat on the couch talking. The kids were on the floor wrestling with Castle. They had him pinned and he tapped out.

"You two are strong." He said and then looked at Benny. "Are you sure you don't work out?" He asked.

"No, I have super powers." He said matter of fact like.

"Do you now?" Rick said. "So can you fly?" He asked and before Benny could answer he was in his arms and they were zooming around the living room.

The house was filled with the laughter of kids. Alicia was chasing them around, pretending to try and shoot Benny down. Finally they collapsed on the couch. There was no denying it, Castle made a great father. Kate had to wonder how much fun Alexis had when she was little.

"Let's go again." Benny said. Castle looked way too tired to go again.

"You know what, I'm too tired, guess I must be getting old." He said and both the kids looked sad. "But, maybe when you come see the puppies we can play laser tag."

"Yay." They both said at the same time. Then Benny rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Alright kids, its nine thirty, time for bed." Jon said.

"But we're not tired." Benny said even though he was obviously falling asleep already.

"Aw, can't we stay up a little longer?" Alicia asked.

"Nope, I'm sorry kids. Your parents will be mad at me if I let you stay up any longer." He said.

"Fine." She said and then turned to Castle. "Uncle Ricky will you tuck us in?" She asked.

"Of course." He said getting up off the couch.

"Richard is such a sweet boy. I remember him when he was Benny's age. He was always coming over to our place to play with our son, Derik. They were so close, always going on wild adventures. Coming home covered in mud claiming they had been on a secret mission and they had to be muddy so the bad guys wouldn't recognize them and they could save the girls." Sharon said and laughed at the memory. "Rick was always such a flirt."

Some things never change. Kate wondered if her son was the inspiration for Derek storm.

"Our son is now a Doctor. Saving people's lives even if he isn't doing it with spy gear." Jon said.

"Spy gear? What are you guys talking about?" Castle said coming into the room.

"Just how you and Derik used to be secret agents saving the ladies." Beckett said and Castle turned a little pink.

"Ah, good times." He said. "It's getting late, are you ready to go or would you like to stay?" Castles asked.

"I'm getting a little tired so yeah we can go. Thank you for the dinner. It was amazing." Kate said. Castle shook Jon's hand and gave Sharon a big hug.

"So the kids can come over tomorrow then?" Castle asked.

"Yep, you can come get them whenever you want." Jon said and then they left.

"I had fun tonight." Kate said.

"I'm glad."

"So, are you and Derik still friends?"

"Yeah, we talk a lot. We never have the time to really do anything though. He's always in surgery and when he's not I'm at a book signing or something."

"Well, he sounds like a nice guy."

"He is, he's one of the best." Castle said and then they pulled up to the house.

Castle walked Kate to her bedroom door and kissed her goodnight. The night wasn't at all like she thought it would be and she was glad. She slid out of her dress and into some comfy clothes. She rubbed on the lotion everywhere she could reach and then climbed into bed.

* * *

**Pretty pretty please with cherries on top will you review? **


	20. Outside

**Hey. Hope you are enjoying things. I have decided to bak a cake for all the people who are reviewing. For everyone else, you can have a apple. **

**Anywho... this chapter was kind of fun to write and i hope you like it.**

* * *

Castle woke up around five in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. Too much had happened the day before. He had so much on his mind. He actually went on a date with Kate Beckett. A couple weeks ago he had thought he was losing her forever but now everything was different. She was his, sort of. He climbed out of bed and sat on the floor by Becks and her puppies. He thought about what he would do with the puppies. He couldn't keep them all. He would probably keep one for Alexis, the other three he would have to give away. He got up and flipped his light on and then pulled out his phone. He took a picture of all the beautiful puppies. Later he would send the picture to Alexis, that way she could pick which one she wanted. He sat back down and Becks put her head in his lap.

"You did good yesterday." He said petting her. She looked up at him and winked. It was like she was saying 'so did you.' "I have to say though; it was pretty irresponsible for you to show up and some random person's house pregnant. Not everyone is as kind as me." He said and she licked his hand. Her tail was wagging.

He decided he would go check his Email. He got up and tip-toed downstairs. He didn't want to wake Beckett. He grabbed his Lap-top and plopped down on the couch. Two emails from Alexis and one from Roy.

**Hey dad. How are things? How is Detective Beckett feeling? How's Becks? Yesterday I got a new roommate because Mia got sick and had to go home. My new roommates name is Brianna. I don't know if I like her so much. She thinks she's better than everyone else. Hope to talk to you soon. **

**Alexis**

The next Email was a forward so he skipped it and went to Roy's.

**Dear Castle,**

**I need your advice. I found a condom in my waste basket and it's not mine. I don't know if it's my wife's or my daughters. I know Alexis is a good girl and you probably have never found one from her but maybe you could at least help me if it is from my baby girl. Also, not to be rude but I know you have experience with a cheating wife. How did you find out and what did you do? Please help, and please don't tell anyone. **

**Thanks,**

**Captain Montgomery**

After reading that Castle's jaw dropped. What could he tell him? If your wife is cheating get proof then divorce her. If it's your daughter lock her away forever.

**Dear Roy,**

**I don't know if this will help but maybe you should just ask your wife. If she's cheating on you, you will be able to tell if she lies when she tells you about it. You're a good cop and you are good at reading people. Maybe she will know about it if it's your daughters. If it is I am sorry, I have no idea what you should do. **

**~Castle~**

Beckett woke up to the loud beep of a text message.

**I'm in love!**

Why would Lanie be saying she's in love? Then Kate remembered she was going on a date with Esposito.

**How did it go?**

She glanced at the clock. It was almost seven.

**Fabulous! Great! Fantastic! He was a perfect gentleman at dinner and afterwards the gentleman became wild. *Wink* *Wink* *Nudge* Nudge***

Jeeze, that was a little too much info to know about Esposito.

**I'm glad you had fun.**

She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair.

**So, whatcha been up to?**

Kate thought about telling Lanie. Not yet. Sure Lanie has been completely open about her and Esposito. But she wasn't ready to tell her about her and Castle.

**Becks had puppies. Did I tell you that yesterday?**

She wondered if she had mentioned it while they were texting yesterday.

**No! Are they cute? Are you guys keeping them?**

The way Lanie asked made it seem like the puppies belonged to her and Castle.

**Yes! They are adorable. I'll send you a pic later. I don't know if Castle is going to keep them. **

She thought about it. The puppies were really cute. Maybe she would ask if she could have one. Then again she was never home to be able to take care of it.

**Okay, well he's waking up so I'll text you later.**

She smiled and put her phone away. Then she made her way down stairs to where the wonderful smells were coming from. Castle had mad French toast and was in the process of making bacon.

"Smells delicious." She said as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

"Very good. So, are Alicia and Benny going to come over?"

"Sort of. If you are feeling up to it I think we should go out on the wave runners today."

"You have wave runners?" She asked excitedly. She used to ride around on wave runners with her dad.

"Yep, I have four, Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow."

"Yes I am definitely up to riding wave runners. I will just have to have you help me layer on the sunscreen." She said smiling at him playfully.

"It's about time." He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

The breakfast was delicious. Once she was finished she helped him pull the wave runners out of his garage. Then she went to change into her bathing suit. She pulled shorts on and a light shirt. She also grabbed a hat and some sunglasses. When she went back downstairs Castle was waiting for her with two towels and the sunscreen. He helped her get her back and watched her get her legs. Then they went outside to where Jon, Benny, Alicia, and Sharon were waiting. Sharon and Alicia where on the green wave runner and Benny and Jon were on the Red. Kate got on the yellow one which left blue for Castle. Yellow was one of her favorite colors.

Then they all took off. Not long after they were out Jon took Benny back in. Apparently they had a secret surprise. The next time Kate saw them she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Okay... more will be flying your way soon.**

**PURTY PLZ review I want to get to at least 250 reviews by the end of this story. I know, i'm probably dreaming... but the story wont be over for a couple more chapters.**

**Anyway... Review.**

**Bye.**


	21. Perfect Day

Castle watched as the wake boat pulled up beside them with a knee board attached. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Me first." He yelled sounding like a kid. He rode over and got on the knee board. He looked over at Kate and smiled. She smiled a smile that said she was going to laugh when he went flying off.

"This should be funny." Sharon said pulling up next to Kate. Kate looked at her and the look in her eyes said Castle had tried and failed at this before.

"Be careful." She yelled and then Jon started moving.

Kate watched as Castle flew off the knee board into the water for the fifth time. If he wasn't wearing a life vest he would have drowned by now. Finally he surrendered and waved for her to come pick him up. He climbed onto her wave runner and his legs were wet against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and took the handles like her dad used to when she was too young to drive it.

She let herself sink into him. They watched Alicia go on the knee board for a while, and then it was Kate's turn.

"Have you ever done this before?" Castle asked.

"Nope, but I was wondering if they have a… what are those called… a normal wakeboard?"

"They do, but it's too hard for beginners." He said. If only he knew.

"I wanna try it." She said.

"Okay… but be careful." He said and then yelled to Jon. "She wants to try the wakeboard."

Jon let out a little laugh and then hooked it up. Castle helped Kate on and then he backed up, giving her space.

"It's tricky, be careful." Jon said before he started going.

Castle watched as Kate jumped and did flips and twists in the air. She didn't fall off once. She was a natural. Finally she yelled for Jon to stop.

"I thought you said you have never done this before." Castle said when she got on the wave runner with him.

"I said I had never Knee boarded before, I never said anything about the wakeboard." She said smiling.

He liked the feel of her arms tightening around him as they went over the waves.

Finally Benny asked to have the tube hooked up. He is too small to do the others. He falls off and then gets mad and wants to go home.

Around two they all decided it was time to eat. They had a picnic on the beach. Benny brought out a shovel and a pail and asked Kate to help him make a sand castle.

Castle watched as they built the castle up. Kate looked like a natural with the boy, it made Castle smile. She would make an excellent mother some day.

After a while Alicia dragged Rick into the water.

"So how's school going?" He asked squirting her with a squirt gun.

"School sucks. Last year I had a really mean teacher. I hope this next year will be better." She said squirting him back and dodging his next shot.

"What grade are you going into?" He asked squirting again. She was like a ninja, dodging every shot.

"Sixth grade." She said shooting him again and then diving under the water and coming up behind him, shooting him again.

"You're in middle school? Since when?"

"Since last year." She said jumping on him, pushing him under the water.

"Kate, I need your help, she's too good." He yelled. Kate grabbed a squirt gun and joined them. Then Benny joined in too.

Instead of helping Castle, Kate helped Alicia. She shot Castle in the face. Soon it became her against Castle and Alicia against Benny.

Castle shot at Kate and missed. She shot back and hit him in the chest. Being a cop she did have excellent aim. Instead of returning fire he ran over and dunked her under the water. What they hadn't planned on was Castle going under too. Kate tried to swim away but he grabbed her leg, pulling her back to him. She slipped away and emerged from the water behind him. He popped up and she jumped on his back. They both went under again and when they came up there were four water guns pointed directly at them. Each kid was holding two.

"You are under arrest." Alicia said.

"What for?" Castle asked.

"For… for…" Alicia tried to come up with a reason.

"For kid napping my girlfriend." Benny said looking at Kate. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

"Your girlfriend? Kate, when were you going to tell me?" Castle joked.

"I didn't think I had to. I thought it was obvious we were in love." She said scooting closer to Benny and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm crushed." Castle said.

"You're free to go ma'am." Benny said. "You" He pointed his gun at Castle. "Are going to have to come with us." Castle put his hands behind his back and Alicia took him away.

The rest of the day they had lots of fun. They played in the water, out of the water, on the water. Kate hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Finally Jon and Sharon told the kids it was time for dinner.

"Promise you'll wait for me?" Benny said as he walked away.

"Always." Kate said and blew him a kiss. He was the cutest little boy she had ever met.

"So when's the wedding?" Castle asked plopping down next to her.

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"Today was a lot of fun." Castle said. "Even if I lost you after one day." He said and smiled at her.

"What can I say; the boy built me a castle." She said looking at the sand castle they had made earlier. It was mostly washed away now.

"Who could compete with that?" He said. She let out a little shiver, just now noticing that the sun was going down. "Are you cold, do you want to go inside?" Castle asked.

"No, I think we should watch the sun set first." She said. Castle wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on hers. It was the perfect end to the perfect day at the beach.

Once the sun set they packed everything up and went inside.

"What do you want for dinner?" Castle asked looking through the cupboard.

"Whatever works." She said sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I could get used to that." Castle said.

"Used to what?"

"Seeing you sit there." He said. She smiled, she could get used to this too. Castle was so sweet.

Castle didn't notice she had gotten up until she was right by him.

"Did you need…?" He didn't finish before their lips were together. He quickly lost himself in the kiss. Her tongue sought entrance and he granted it. Their tongues dueled, darting around each other. He pushed her up against the fridge, tangling his fingers in her hair.

She ran her fingers through his hair and let out a little moan. God she was his kryptonite. His fingers started to fall from her hair to roam her body when he heard a noise. He decided to ignore it and he went back to what he was doing. But then something happened that froze him.

"Richard, are you here?" A female voice called.

"Mother?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Bet you were not expecting Martha to show up. **

**You know what to do. Review and more will come.**


	22. Martha

Kate quickly pushed Castle away and straitened herself.

"What is she doing here?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

"Richard?" Martha said coming around the corner. "Oh there you are. Detective Beckett, so lovely to see you again." She said giving her a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you too." Kate said.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"Cant a mother just pop in?" Martha asked.

"A normal mother could, but you, you're not normal." He said. "What do you want?" He asked trying not to sound harsh but failing.

"Daggers to the heart." She said. "Don't be mad. I'm having a little party here tomorrow night."

"You should have called or something. How do you know I'm not having something here tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Well, are you?" Martha asked. Beckett was looking at him curiously.

"No, but if I was you would have had to take your party somewhere else. Why can't you do it at Chet's?"

"I wanted to have it here, that way we had the beach."

"Who all will be here?" He asked.

"A few people from the cast and crew of the show."

"How many is a few?" He asked.

"Fifteen or twenty maybe." She said. "Oh, and, since I heard Detective Beckett was here I invited all your friends from the precinct."

"You did what?" Castle said. Beckett took in a deep breath.

"I thought they could come to. I also said they shouldn't worry about finding a place to stay, that they could stay here."

"Are you serious?" Kate blurted out before she could stop herself. Then she changed it around to make it a good thing. "That's great, I'll um, get to see all my friends." She said. Martha and Castle were just looking at her.

"Mother, I'm going to let this slide one more time, but next time, if you don't talk to me first, you won't be aloud here." Castle said sternly.

"Thank you." She said. "Honestly I think it will be fun."

Beckett and Castle were both slightly shaking their heads.

"Well, I'm off to unpack." She said and turned. Not even a whole three seconds later she screamed.

"Are you okay?" Beckett and Castle yelled at the same time. They ran up the stairs and found Martha In the hallway.

"There's a wild animal in the house." She said with a frightened look. "It's in my room."

Castle opened the door and Becks came running out.

"How vicious." Beckett said bending down to pet the dog.

"When did you get a dog?" She asked. "And when was the last time she bathed?"

"I got Becks a couple weeks ago. Didn't I tell you?"

"I don't think so." She said, still not touching the dog.

"She just had puppies. They are in my room I think." Beckett said.

"That's nice." Martha said before disappearing into her room. She never really was a big fan of dogs.

Beckett and Castle hurried back down stairs and out of where Martha could hear them.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"We are either going to have to tell them, or be very, very sneaky." Castle said.

"I choose sneaky." Kate said. Castle slightly frowned. "We will tell them. Just not yet. Don't be mad." She said.

"I'm not mad. It's okay, I understand."He said and wrapped her in a hug. "We'll tell them when you're ready and not a second sooner." He said. They pulled out of the hug when they heard Martha coming down the stairs.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Martha asked coming into the room.


	23. Teasing

**This Chapter has its ups and downs so please review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

To get through the rest of the evening with Martha in the house Kate decided she should drink, lots. Martha and Castle both drank too, but not as much as Kate. After dinner Castle went over to Jon's house to ask some questions about one of the puppies and to return one of Benny's toys. This left a very drunk Kate and Martha alone.

Martha danced her way to the living room and turned on REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight this Feeling'. She started to dance and Kate watched with a smile on her face. When Martha started to sing Kate laughed. This was going to be fun. She had to admit that Martha was one of a kind.

"Dance with me dear." She said pulling Kate up of the couch. Normally Kate would try to object to dancing but she had had quite a few drinks. After a little bit Kate found herself singing.

"_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might." _Martha sang.

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore."_ Kate sang. She loved how free she felt. _"I've forgotten what I started fighting for." _

Martha gestured for Kate to sing solo.

"_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever." _They had lots of fun singing the rest of the song. Then they both plopped down on the couch.

"You're really are a good singer Martha." Kate said. Martha took Kate's hand in hers.

"So are you dear. You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you."

"Well dear, I do believe I will retire."

"Goodnight Martha." Kate said, standing up and hugging her.

"Goodnight." Kate watched as Martha walked away. Then Castle came waltzing in.

"Did you two have fun while I was gone?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"We had a blast." Castle looked at her as if he was trying to figure out how to approach.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"You do have a beautiful voice." He said sweetly.

"You were listening?" She felt embarrassed. She buried her face in her hands. He sat down next to her, pulling her into him. She looked up at him and he kissed her gently.

"Honestly, it was absolutely wonderful to hear you sing."

"Thanks Castle." She said.

* * *

Kate woke up to a shooting pain in her head. The light was streaming in her window and she stumbled over to close the blinds. How much did she drink last night? She couldn't remember. She made herself presentable and went down stairs.

"Good morning darling." Martha said from the refrigerator.

"Shh." She said as she plopped down on the breakfast bar stool. Castle looked at her curiously.

"You look like hell." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "I feel like hell too." Martha mixed up some kind of concoction and handed it to her. "What is it?"

"You probably don't want to know. Just drink it, it will help." She took a sip and her stomach flipped. "I know it's not the best taste but trust me it helps.

"I hope so."

* * *

Castle watched as Kate slowly changed back into her normal stuff. He still had yet to figure out what his mom did to that drink that made it cure a hangover so easily.

"So when are we expecting the guests?" He asked his mother after Kate shot him a warning glare for staring at her.

"Around six or seven." She said.

"Do you mind if Jon and Sharon come?" He asked and watched as his mom tensed slightly and then eased back out. She didn't get along with Sharon to well.

"They can come, I don't mind." She said. He thought about the silly little fight Sharon and his mom had years ago.

"Okay. So what will we be preparing for tonight. Did you get Alan?" Castle asked.

"I called him yesterday and he said he was busy but his next best could come."

"Who's Alan?" Kate piped in.

"Alan is the best caterer around. We have never heard a complaint about him or his staff." Martha said. "So anyway, Sammy will be the manager tonight. Do you remember her?" She asked her son.

Castle looked embarrassed. "Yes, I think I have a vague memory."

"What's wrong Castle?" Kate asked wanting to know what he was hiding. He wasn't the best liar in the world and after playing poker with him she knew when he was spitting out bull shit.

"Nothing." He said trying to compose himself. Then Martha went on.

"It's funny actually. I think I remember you flirting with Sam all night at a party once. Of course it was a party Sam was attending and not working." Martha said and turned to Kate. "He didn't get that Sam wasn't interested. It wasn't until after the party that Richard found out Sammy wasn't always a girl."

"Mother." Castle said his face bright red now. This was so embarrassing. He was going to have to live in a cave in the middle of nowhere now.

"Sampson is his real name. But now SHE is Samantha. In Richard's defense nobody knew she wasn't a she until Alan told us. The work she had done was fabulous." Martha said. Kate smiled. This was great. The guys would love this.

"I didn't know you went that way Castle." Kate said.

"I'm not." He said defensively.

"Don't worry; I have no problem with it. I completely understand. It explains a lot actually." She joked. Then Castle's face changed.

"If you need me to prove anything to you I would be more than happy to." He said, waggling his eyebrows and grinning his devilish grin. Kate felt her face get really hot. Martha smiled at the two of them.

"You wish Castle." Kate said.

"Yes, yes I do." He said and Kate shot him a smile. Then the doorbell rang. "Were you expecting anyone so soon?" He asked his mother.

"No." She replied. When he answered the door he was staring at an unfamiliar face.

"Hello, Mr. Castle I take it?" The man asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I hope so; I was told you found a dog." He said and Castle felt a wave of sadness crash over him.

* * *

**REVIEW please. **


	24. Start the Music

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I want to say sorry in advance for how small this chapter is and how crappy it is. I'm really just not feeling it lately. This party is just hard to write so i decided to start it off small and see where it ends up. Please review. **

* * *

"Again, I'm really very sorry." Castle said to the man. He actually wasn't. He was happier then could be. Becks wasn't his dog. He was looking for a male dog. Castle told him he could have one of the puppies and the man had said he would think about it but all he truly wanted was his dog Rocky. Castle told him he would keep an eye out and then ushered him out the door.

"Thanks anyway." He said looking upset.

"I'll keep an eye out for him."Castle said and shut the door. He let out a sigh of relief and walked back into the living room where Kate and his mother were sitting. Kate smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well that was fun." Kate said sarcastically.

"I thought I was going to die. I'm already so attached to her." Castle said sitting down and patting Becks' head.

"Me too." Kate said.

"In all honesty, I might have missed her too." Martha said.

"I knew she would grow on you. It only took one night." Castle said.

"So what are we doing with the puppies while the party is going on?" Kate asked and Castle smiled at the fact that she asked what "we" would do. She noticed the smile and her cheeks went slightly pink.

"I will probably just leave them upstairs, that way I can check on them. If that doesn't work out then I could see if Benny and Alicia want to babysit them." He said. Kate picked up the dark brown puppy with tan patches and started to play with him. Castle had decided that he was her favorite puppy out of the four.

Kate had gone upstairs to change when Sammy arrived. When she came back downstairs things had changed. There were a few more people here so the music was on. There were small snack bowls placed everywhere and the kitchen table was full of different drinks. Kate grabbed a Mikes Hard Lemonade and sipped from it. She found castle out back by the pool.

"This should be fun." She said from behind and he jumped.

"Interesting is more like it." He said. The doorbell rang again and Castle nodded for Kate to turn around. It was Lanie and Esposito. They had come together, and obviously didn't care that people saw it..

"Hey girl." Lanie said coming up to Kate. Esposito walked over to talk to Castle. Kate heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Obviously Castle didn't know that Lanie and Esposito were together until today.

"So are you guys defiantly a for sure thing?" Kate asked and Lanie smiled.

"Yeah." Lanie said still smiley.

"I'm so happy for you." Kate said. She couldn't remember the last time Lanie had an actual boyfriend. Kate could help but think about telling her that she was with Castle. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if they weren't the only new coupe around the precinct.

"So how are you feeling?" Lanie asked.

"I feel one hundred percent better." Kate said. The sunburn wasn't there anymore and she didn't need the pain killers anymore.

"That's good." Lanie said and then they joined the guys. Before long Ryan and the Captain had showed up. Kate was happy to see everyone again. She didn't want to mention it yet, but at the end of the weekend she was probably going to go back with everyone. She couldn't stay here forever; she did have a job to get to. For now though, she decided to just enjoy the party.


	25. Party all night long

**Thankyou to all the wonderful reviews. They were much Appreciated and they were helpful. At first i didnt think this would be a very good chapter but now im liking it. I know everyone has been begging for longer chapters and so i am trying to make them longer. I think this is the longest one i have written so i hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and by the way i have never been drunk because i am 15 so if when i write drunk scenes it doesnt seem believable at all i am sorry. **

**I dont own Castle but if i did i would make it be a year long show. No summer breaks. **

* * *

Kate watched as the predator tried to corner its prey, but the prey would have none of it. Castle kept looking over at her apologetically. Kate felt like pulling out her gun and shooting the blonde that looked as if she would be on Castle's lap any second. She was obviously drunk and no matter how much Castle scooted away; she just didn't get the hint.

Kate was mad at herself for being so damn jealous. She felt that her feeling this way was slightly her fault. If she wouldn't have said she wanted to keep their relationship a secret she could be at Castle's side now, not Bernadette. She wished she had the guts to claim Castle as her own. But even if they were out in the open their relationship was nowhere close to that. She wondered just how far they would get. She truly thought that this would last, but with the way things were going tonight she didn't know if it would.

Of course Castle was behaving. He showed no signs of wanting the girl near him. He just kept looking at Kate with those deep blue eyes that said all he wanted was her.

"Kate… Kate… hello… Kate!" Lanie was looking at Kate with a knowing grin. "You still with us?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." She said.

"So?" Ryan asked and they all looked at her.

"So… what? She asked wishing she would have been listening to what they had been talking about.

"What's your worst battle scar?" Esposito asked. "Mine was my shoulder where I took my first bullet. Kevin's is leg because he isn't manly enough to get shot and has to get hit by a car." Esposito teased. "What's yours?"

Kate thought about it for a moment. She looked up at Castle who was watching her intently. Bernadette was still attached to his hip and she couldn't help but wonder if the girl had any battle scars.

"Well, I would have to say the one I took in the thigh four years ago." She said and they all looked at her, wanting her to elaborate. "I went to check out a suspect's apartment. When I got there he had bailed out the window, so I went after him. Once down in the alley we had a hostage situation. A thirteen year old had been walking home from school and the guy decided to use him as a human shield." She took a sip of her drink and looked at Esposito. He now knew when she was talking about. It was right after they started together. "It was kind of a blur from there. I was told afterwards that I caught the kid before he was hit by a truck and was shot at the same time. I was lucky he was such a lousy shot." She said putting her hand on her leg, remembering the pain. Then she remembered the kid, how many times his parents thanked her. The plate of extremely delicious cookies she'd received from them and the pain went away.

Kate could see the somewhat said look on Castle's face. She could tell he didn't like hearing about her being hurt. After a few beats of silence Bernadette spoke and Kate was back to wanting to kill her.

"Let's dance." She said pulling Castle to his feat.

"I don't think I… this isn't the best idea." He said with the apologetic look back on his face. "I'm not a good dancer." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Bernadette said all too seductively.

Kate watched angrily as Bernadette used Castle as a striper poll. Kate really would shoot her if someone didn't stop her.

As if on cue, Sammy came up with a tray of shots.

Three Lemon Drops and a Long Island Ice Tea and a half later…

"You know what I think." Bernadette said. "I think we should play truth or dare." Kate looked around at her group of people. Lanie sat on her right with Esposito next to her. Next to Esposito were Ryan and some girl named Angie. Angie was next to Bernadette who was next to Castle. On Kate's left were two very handsome British guys and a red head name Sierra. None of them looked against it.

"Why not." Kate said. Normally she would be against playing a game teenagers played, but tonight, she really didn't care. Everyone nodded in agreement, having had enough to drink to not care if they made a fool of themselves.

"I'll go first." Bernadette said. She looked at Castle. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said. Kate kind of pegged him for someone who would always say dare.

"After a long night of partying have you ever woken up not knowing how you got to where you were?" She asked. Kate would have thought she would have asked something more wild.

Castle smiled his devilish smile. "Yes, I woke up in the back of a Semi truck once. Luckily it was still parked at the bar." Everybody laughed. Only Castle would wake up in a Semi. "Okay, my turn." He said and looked at Kate. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

She thought about it a moment. "Dare." She said and he smiled.

"I dare you to…" He looked from her to Angie. "Kiss Angie, on the mouth, for no less than ten seconds." He said and she heard Ryan and Esposito both laugh. She looked at Angie who looked like she didn't care. She got up and walked over to her. Angie seemed like she had some experience in this as she leaned in. When their lips locked Kate instantly felt the urge to pull away, but she didn't. After a few beats she actually didn't mind it. Angie cupped her face in her hands and the kiss slightly deepened, but not a lot.

"…and time." Sierra said. Kate backed away quickly. She looked at Angie kind of wondering how it was.

"That wasn't bad." Angie said. "But I'd rather stick to guys." She joked.

"I agree completely." Kate said then looked at Castle. He had a shocked but amused expression on his face, as did the other guys. "My turn then." She said and she looked at Lanie who was smiling and shaking her head.

"Girl, how much have you had to drink?" Lanie asked.

"You know, I don't know." She said. "Now, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Lanie said obviously not wanting to end up with the same dare Kate had.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked.

"Honestly, yes." Lanie said and they all turned to her. "It was college, you know how college is." She said. "Now it's my turn. Writer boy, truth or dare?" She asked Castle. This time he didn't wimp out.

"Dare." He said. Kate noticed the evil grin appearing on Lanie's face.

"I want you to kiss my girl here." He said gesturing to Beckett. Castle looked very hesitant. He didn't know how Kate would respond to this.

"Don't be chicken." Ryan said. "We all know you want to." He joked and Kate noticed the angry look on Bernadette's face. Kate smiled at Castle, letting him know it was okay. He got up and came over to her. Then it seemed like everyone else faded. _How much did I really have to drink? _Kate asked herself.

Castle cupped her face, a lot like Angie had, only with one hand. He let his finger tips brush her lips before diving into the kiss. His tongue eagerly asked for access to hers which she granted. His hand fell from her cheek to cradle her back. Where his fingers touched she felt fire. It was different then the other kisses. Being able to kiss in front of everyone, without really having to justify it made things nice. She felt him pull her closer, their bodies forming together. Things were really heating up, and she felt like she couldn't stop until she felt something very cold splash against her.

They unlocked their lips and looked up at Lanie holding an empty water glass.

"Damn." Was all she said before she sat back down.

"It's about time." Esposito said. "Even if it was just a dare."

Shit. What had she gotten herself into? Without looking at any of them Kate stood.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." She said as she walked inside the 'not so crowded anymore' house. She changed into her pj's and climbed into bed. She was thankful Martha was here because tomorrow, or rather later today, she was going to need one of those drinks.

She couldn't fall asleep so she lay there, looking out her window. She heard people leave and heard people retreat to their rooms if they were staying here. She was kind of mad at herself for leaving Castle alone with Bernadette. She didn't think that, after seeing her and Castle kiss, Bernadette would try and seduce Castle, but who knew. A little after four in the morning the hallway light went out and she heard Martha say goodnight to Castle and they both went to their rooms. A few minutes later she heard a door open and close. She heard footsteps and then there was a light tap at the door.

She got up off the bed and opened up to Castle. Neither of them spoke. It was like they were magnets, instantly drawn to each other. She knew she might regret her next decision, but right now, all she really wanted was Castle. She really hoped this wasn't a mistake.

* * *

**So, yes? No? Bad? Good? Let me know.**

**~Victoria~**


	26. The Morning After

**Im sorry, this is not my best written chapter. I was writting it while watching a movie. I sshould have stopped the movie or wrote later but i really just didnt want to. I wanted to get this chapter done sooner rather then later. So sorry if some of it just really doesnt seem to fit. **

* * *

When Kate woke up everything from the previous night was a little fuzzy. She remembered drinking… drinking a lot. She thought she might have kissed Castle in front of everybody, but she wasn't sure. Castle! She felt an arm wrapped around her and it belonged to him. Then things started coming back to her. Did she sleep with Castle last night? She remembered him showing up at her door. Oh god. What did she do? But then she realized something, she was still fully clothed. She turned and looked at Castle; he was still fully clothed as well. Maybe she didn't sleep with him. In fact, she was pretty sure she didn't. She was trying to slip out of Castle arm when he groaned a little and sat up.

"Good morning." He said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Good morning." She said trying to figure out a way to ask him what happened last night.

"How did you sleep?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Pretty good, I…um… I have a question." She really hoped they didn't sleep together. Not yet. They really needed to slow down. She wanted things to last with Castle and she felt like if she slept with him to soon, it would ruin everything.

"Ok, shoot." He said.

"What… what um… what exactly happened last night?" For a moment he looked hurt, but then his expression went back to normal.

"Do you remember the truth or dare game?" he asked. Then she remembered. She kissed a girl. Instinctively her hand went up to wipe her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." He said and resituated himself. "Well, after we kissed and you left I came to your room. Things were moving pretty fast but then you stopped it. We both decided we needed to slow down." His face lightened up.

She was having mixed feelings about whether or not she wanted to have had sex with him. She decided no was the best answer. If he was anything like he lets on she would want to remember it. Then the conversation from last night came back to her. She had told him all of her feelings. About how she didn't want to just be another notch in the bedpost.

"So you're okay with this?" She asked.

"Yes. I will do whatever makes you comfortable with this. I don't want to go to fast because I think this can last. Last night we both had too much to drink and I am glad we didn't do something you would regret later." She was surprised at how adult he was acting. He looked so sad though.

"Thank you Castle." She said and he wrapped her in a hug. She was glad that they agreed on this. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Kate, are you up?" Lanie asked from the hallway.

"Shit." She whispered. "Just a minute." She yelled to Lanie. Castle looked at her wondering what he should do. "Could you…um… could you hide?" She asked feeling really bad. He looked at her with a look that said 'are you serious?' "I'm sorry. I will tell them, soon, but I don't want her to find out like this. She will automatically think the worst. So please."

"Yeah, sure, okay." He said and trotted away to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." She said and then got up and opened the door. Lanie was leaning against the far wall.

"Bout time." She said and walked in.

"What did you need?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, are you sleeping with writer boy and not telling me?" She asked.

"No, why do you ask that?" she asked.

"That kiss, last night. I literally had to throw water on you guys." Lanie said and plopped down on the bed.

"We aren't sleeping together Lanie, it's not like that." She said. Lanie raised an eyebrow.

"So if it's not like that, what is it like?" Lanie asked. Shit. Well, she decided now was as good a time as any to tell Lanie.

"We are trying." She said.

"Trying?" Lanie asked.

"Trying for a relationship." She said.

"It's about time." Lanie said. "You know what; I think you guys will make it." Kate blushed slightly. "I'm serious. You two, you are, absolutely perfect together honestly. He's changed Kate. He's changed for you. And don't worry, my lips are sealed." Lanie said and then got up and left. Leaving Kate to her own thoughts.

Then Castle came out of the bathroom. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For telling Lanie." He said and bent down to give her a small peck on the lips. "I think I should sneak out of here before anyone else wakes up."

"Okay, yeah, bye." She said and flopped back onto the bed. Her and Castle were moving slow, trying to have a real relationship, and Lanie knew.

* * *

**I didnt want them to sleep together. Not yet. They need to have a relationship first. I think once i send Kate back to the city i am going to end the story. I feel its getting sloppy. **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	27. Girls Day vs Boys Day

**So this chapter is pretty long i think. I hope you like it. **

* * *

He was sitting at a table full of friends laughing and having a good time, but he couldn't get the fact that Lanie knew out of his head. Yes he told Kate he didn't mind, but it didn't seem to fair. Maybe he was being a little childish but if she got to tell someone should he be able to. He wouldn't, though. Not until she said he could. He wasn't going to do anything to screw this up.

He turned to her when he heard her laugh. _God she is beautiful. _He thought to himself. Her smiling face turned to him and quickly changed into a questioning look. He attempted a smile and wished he knew what they had been laughing about.

"What, no witty comments from the peanut gallery?" She asked. He looked to Esposito for help.

"Our boy is still out of it. He just can't get over how freaky you can get. I'd like to know, when did you switch teams on us?" Esposito joked, clueing Castle in on the fact that they were talking about last night.

"Shut up." She said throwing muffin at Esposito. "I was drunk. I barely remember last night." She said.

"We all had a little bit much to drink last night." Castle said looking at Esposito. "Tell me, when did you become a sailor, because you seemed to love motor boats?" Castle said and Lanie blushed. Obviously she remembered Esposito giving her a motor boat, a dare Sierra had come up with.

"So you see Richard, the party wasn't as bad as you thought it would be." Martha said.

"Your right mother, I'm sorry I wasn't keen on the idea at first." He said.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, what do you guys want to do well the girls are at the spa?" Castle asked Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery.

"A little birdie told me you have wave runners." Ryan said.

"I do, would you like to go out on them?" Castle asked the group.

"I'm game." Esposito said.

"Sure, why not." Montgomery said.

"Alright, I'll need some help getting them from my garage to the water." Castle said.

"I'll help you." Esposito volunteered, for he was already in swim trunks as was Castle.

"Alright, you two go change then." He said and then led Esposito to the garage.

… … ….. ….. ….. ….. …..

"This is exactly what I needed." Lanie said in a relaxed tone.

"Me too." Martha said, relaxed as well.

They were all on tables getting their backs massaged, which to Kate was amazing after having had her back be in pain recently. It was the first thing on their itineraries. Next up was mud baths, and to be honest, Kate was a little nervous. The third and last thing on the list was a mani/pedi.

"Okay, it's now time for the hot rocks." One of the misuses said.

"My favorite part." Martha said.

First her misuse, Jen, heated her hands and rubbed her back so she could get a feel for how hot it would be. When the stone slid across Kate's back for the first time she let out a little moan, as did Martha and Lanie. She could feel as the stone massaged deep into the tissue. She wondered why she didn't go to the spa more often. The last time she went was for Lanie's birthday a couple years back. Soon the hot stone was working on her calves.

"Mmm. This is nice." Lanie said a little breathless. Kate would have said so too if she wasn't so relaxed that she felt like she could fall asleep any second.

"Okay, time to flip over." Jen said. Kate hesitantly rolled over and Jen began working on the front of her legs.

Then she got smaller stones and worked on her face muscles and her neck. Kate could feel herself slipping into sleep while the stones mad small circles around her temples and then slid down her face. Before long there was the sound of a gong and they were told to move to their next station.

"Thank you Penelope." Martha said to her misuse.

"Your amazing Felicia." Lanie said to hers.

"That was fabulous, thank you." Kate said to Jen.

"Hope to see you again." One of three said as they exited the room.

They were led to a room with a giant hot-tub like pit full of mud.

"So we all do it together then?" Kate asked.

"You can, or I can find you a separate room if you would like." The man who led them to this room said.

"No, that's okay." She said and turned back to the mud bath to see Lanie and Martha already in and talking. She slid out of her robe and climbed in.

"So how often do you have spa days?" Lanie asked Martha.

"Alexis and I go to the spa at least once a month." She said. Wow, Kate wished she could afford to go once a month. But alas, Kate didn't have the money or the time really. She was only here today because Martha insisted she come and let her pay.

"That must be nice." Lanie said closing her eyes, before long you could tell that she was asleep.

….. ….. ….. … …. ….. …..

Castle watched as Ryan did a flip off of the water trampoline the guys had convinced him get for the day. It wasn't just a trampoline though; They also convinced him to get a water obstacle course. While the girls were out having their adult like spa day, the men were acting like children. Even Captain Montgomery was playing on it.

Castle swam over to the other side where the entrance to the obstacle course was. He was going to race Esposito.

"You know the rules. No pushing or shoving." Montgomery said. "You are to complete the obstacle course, hop on the wave runners and ride around the trampoline. The first one back to the beginning wins." Both of them nodded. "Ready, and… go!"

They both jumped up on the obstacle course, Esposito in the lead. Castle was very determined though. He bopped and weaved through the things that were easily described as punching bags coming from the floor. At the climbing wall part of it Esposito slipped giving Castle the lead. He bounced down the slide and dove into the tunnel. As he crawled through the tunnel around the corner almost out in the open again he saw Esposito's feet. _Damn I'm losing. _He thought to himself. He popped out of the tunnel and hurdled one of the small obstacle walls and passed Esposito again. He was about to reach the next climbing wall when he was squirted in the face but a water cannon Ryan was holding.

"No fair." Castle yelled.

"Ha ha." Esposito said passing him again.

He grabbed onto the rope that was attached to this climbing wall and climbed. When he slid down the slide he saw Esposito about a foot from his wave runner. When he was about to climb on it floated slightly away. He tried to grab in and fell in. Castle used this to his advantage. He hopped on his and, being careful not to hit Esposito, rode away. He heard Esposito coming up behind him when he circled the trampoline. It was going to be close. Castle jumped off his wave runner and touched the beginning of the obstacle course.

"And we have our winner." Montgomery yelled. Then, from the shore, he could hear clapping.

….. …. ….. …. …..

"I thought they were supposed to be adults." Kate joked staring at the giant floating obstacle course. The guys were looking at them like they were little boys who just got caught playing in the mud in their Sunday clothes.

"Apparently we were wrong." Lanie joked. The guys were now climbing on wave runners and were coming back shore.

"If there's one thing I know for sure it's that boys never grow up." Martha said. Castle was the first one back on shore.

"I thought you were all at the spa." He said sheepishly.

"We were. The spa closes at five today." She said.

"It's already that late?" He asked. The other guys were getting off their wave runners and walking up.

"It's almost five thirty." She said.

"Well guys, I guess we're done for the day. The people will be back in a half hour to load up the course." He said.

"Dang. Where does the time go?" Ryan asked. They all turned to go inside.

"Impressive win by the way." Kate said to Castle as they fell to the back of the group.

"Thank you. Did you enjoy the spa?" He asked.

"I did. It was nice."

"You look really refreshed. And you got your nails done." He said using that as an excuse to take hold of her hand.

They were still on the beach and everyone else was inside so she didn't mind that they were holding hands. She decided, since tomorrow was Monday and she would be leaving she should tell him now.

"Castle…" She said trying to figure out how to say it.

"Yes? What's on your mind love?" He asked sweetly. She didn't comment about him calling her love, she kind of liked it.

"Well, I think that, tomorrow, when everyone goes back to the city, I'm going to go with them." She said. Castle stopped and twirled her around to look at him.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Nothing. You haven't done anything wrong." She quickly said. "I just think I should be getting back to work. I mean, I originally only planned on being here for a weekend. Just imagine how much paperwork the guys have caused me." She said and he nodded, his lips twitching like he was trying to smile but couldn't.

"Okay, that's understandable. It is your job; you can't just not show up anymore." He said. "The summer is almost over anyway, so I'll be back soon." He said, still looking like he didn't want her to go. Honestly she didn't want to go but she needed to get back to work.

"Well, we still have the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning before I will be going." She said.

"Yeah, okay." He said his face lighting up again. "You know what I just realized?" He asked.

"What's that?"

"Wednesday is when Alexis gets back from Princeton. She will be coming out here to spend the rest of the summer so I won't be alone for long."

_Way to look on the bright side. _She thought to herself. She smiled up at Castle and he wrapped her in a hug.

"You love birds coming?" Lanie asked from behind. Luckily it was her and not someone else.

"Yeah, we're coming." They said in unison.

* * *

**Honestly, which would you rather do? Girls Day or Boys day? Personally i would pick what the boys did if i could get a massage after it. **


	28. The End

**Sorry that it is such a short chapter. I've never been really good with writing endings so i hope you like it. **

* * *

Tossing and turning Castle finally gave up on trying to sleep. He sat up and rubbed his head. He didn't know why he was so upset. It's not like he was never going to see Kate again, he would see her in a week. But he still felt like he was losing a part of himself tomorrow.

"_Snap out of it!" _His mind yelled at him. _"You aren't losing anything. She's still yours; you just won't see her for a week."_

He pulled his laptop onto his lap and checked his email. Nothing new but it made him remember Montgomery's issue. Had he confronted his wife about the condom? He would have to ask him about that tomorrow. He decided he might try writing ideas for his next Nikki Heat book.

… … …. ….. …. …

It had taken Kate a while to fall asleep and now, it was like no time had passed, but her alarm was going off. She turned it off and sat up, looking around. She was going to miss this room, this bed. She had packed most of her stuff up last night. Now all she needed to do was pack her tooth brush. She would wait until after breakfast to do that.

She made her way down stairs, taking in all the wonderful scents. She could smell sausage and bacon. They were having French toast for breakfast. She sat down at the table next to Lanie.

"Hey girl, how did you sleep?" Lanie asked.

"I slept fine, why wouldn't I?" She asked wondering what Lanie was getting at.

"Oh I don't know the fact that you have to leave your lover man today."

"Shut up. I'm fine. I will see him in a week."

"Mmm hmm." Lanie said and turned to Esposito who was now coming up to the table with a big plate of food. Castle was behind him with coffee and orange juice.

The captain strolled in from outside, shoving his phone in his pocket. Castle looked at him curiously and then the captain nodded with a smile.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Kate asked and Montgomery seemed a little embarrassed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Castle said. He knew something she didn't and it drove her crazy the rest of breakfast.

About the same time everyone started to stack their dishes Martha strolled in.  
"Good morning everyone." She said. "Oh, I see I missed breakfast." She said.

"We waited for a bit but you never came down." Castle said.

… … …. …. ….

Everybody was loading their stuff into their cars and saying their goodbyes to Castle and to Martha. Kate looked at Castle who was standing at the edge of his porch, smiling an empty smile. Martha was in the doorway talking to Lanie. Everyone else was ready, except Kate. She still needed to say goodbye. She walked up to Castle.

"You know you can stay for another week." He said hopefully.

"I need to get back to work, but I'll see you soon." She said and then looked around.

Lanie and Martha were in the doorway looking at her and Castle. The guys were leaning against the car watching them as well. _Now or never. _She told herself. Castle was looking at her with those big blue eyes that could make her heart melt. She leaned in and kissed him, in front of everyone. It was a quick kiss but it told everyone what they wanted to know.

As she walked to the car Lanie fell in step beside her. "Girl, you are in for it now." She said and Kate smiled. She turned and waved and then climbed into her car.

This was going to be the longest week of her life.

* * *

**Dont worry I will most likely be writing a sequal with them back in the city. Please review. **


	29. The sequel

**Just wanted to let everyone know that the sequal is out and is called Today, Tomorrow, Always. Hope you all like it. **


End file.
